Konaha to Iwatobi transfer
by Zera400
Summary: When Sakura Haruno and her twin brother Saramo Haruno Transfer to Iwatobi high school they join a team run into trouble and one of them finds love. But when that problem keeps coming back after Sakura what will the twins and their new friends do to stop it.
1. Disclaimer

Hi everyone this my third fanfiction and i hope you all like it and i will make everyone and everything clear now. In this fanfic Sakura haruno has a twin brother and she goes to a different school where she meets Rin,Haruka,Makoto,Rei,and Nagisa and joins the swin team while her brother goes for basketball. This is also a SakuraXRin story it will have slight SakuraXHaruka and also Gou does not exist in this fanfic sorry to all you Gou fans. Here are the profiles for Sakura and her Twin brother Saramo. Also in this story the Free! characters are 16.

Sakura's profile

Age: 16

Hair: Long down to her thigh (pink)

Family: Saramo(older brother by 2 minutes) and Sasori(cousin) and secert family member too

School: Konoha High transfers to Iwatobi high school

Likes: Swimming,Drawing,Singing,and playing her insturment

Dislikes: When people flirt with Saramo

Saramo's profile

Age: 16

Hair: Short and formal (Pink)

Family: Sakura(younger sister by 2 minutes) and Sasori(cousin) seret family member.

School: Konoha high transfers to Iwatobi high school.

Likes: Hanging out with Sakura,sports,Working out and fighting

Dislikes: When someone tries to make a move on Sakura, when people talk bad about his or her hair color, and being late to class.

Also i don't do author notes so ya'll don't have to worry about that i don't own Naruto the only things i own is this story is Sakura's twin brother Saramo. So i hope you enjoy and the next chapter is the real first chapter on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1 Invite To A New School

Chapter 1: Invite to a new school

Sakura was sleeping in her bed when her brother ran in and jumped on the bed.

''Hi Saki wake up school starts in a hour.'' Said Saramo. Sakura looked at Saramo with a annoyed sleepy expresstion.

''I don't want to go'' Said Sakura

''To bad'' Said Saramo than he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of bed. Sakura groaned in response Saramo than dropped her on the floor and walked out the room. Sakura closed her eyes when ice cold water was poured on her with shock she sat up as Saramo laughed.

''I can't believe you did that.'' Said Sakura still in shock stareing at her brother.

''Next time get up and i won't do that. Here let me help you up.'' Said Saramo then he put his hand towards Sakura so she can take it. When she got up she walked in the bathroom and took a shower while Saramo went and cooked breakfast. After 10 minutes Sakura came down wearing blue jeans white shirt and sandels Saramo looked at his sister and laughed.

''What's so funny'' Said Sakura

''Oh just how you think you boss when i am the one with a fashion sense.'' Said Saramo flashing his outfit.

''Well it will really flash if you don't watch the stove.'' Said Sakura as Saramo looked at her and looked back at the stove. After Breakfast they went to school. Sakura and Saramo took his motocycle to school and parked it in the motocycles only spot. Once inside Sakura was attacked by 2 blond blurs.

''Sakura-Chan hi'' Said Ino and Naruto.

''Hi what's up...Can you guys get off of me.'' Said Sakura then Sasuke took Naruto off of Sakura while Shikamaru took Ino off.

''Hn can't she get in school without ya'll tackeling her.'' Said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

''Shut up Teme'' Said Naruto getting out of Sasuke's grip.

''Guys can we just go to class now'' Said Saramo Shikamaru nodded his head and walked off. In class Sakura and Hinata kept talking about swim club.

''This school needs a swim team.'' Said Sakura

''Your the only one in our group who swim Sakura.'' Said Hinata

''Yeah i know but someday i will find a swim club to meet my demands.'' Said Sakura

''Well you are a talented swimmer.'' Sakura and Hinata turned thier heads to see Neji smileing at them.

''Thanks Neji''Said Sakura

''No problem because you know how to do the twisted leg stroke(made it up) and that is a hard stroke to do.'' Said Neji

''Yeah but that is the only one that i am good at i can't do the others.'' Said Sakura

''I know you can if you practice'' Said Hinata Sakura smiled at her friend and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged Sakura back and before they could break the hug the bell rang.

(After school)

When Sakura and Saramo went home they sat down on the couch and watched TV.

''Hi Sakura can you go and get the mail?'' Asked Saramo.

''Fine'' Said Sakura as she got up and walked outside to get the mail. When she got it there was a invite inside one of the packages. Sakura came back inside and walked in the kitchen.

''Hi Saramo come here'' Said Sakura. Saramo soon walked inside the kitchen.

''What's up?'' Said Saramo

''We got a letter.'' Said Sakura

''Oh well read it.'' Said Saramo as he put his chin on Sakura's shoulder and his hands on her waist so he could see while she read. Sakura opened the letter and started reading.

Dear Haruno family

Hello Haruno family i am the prinpal of Iwatobi high school and i would like to invite you guys to join our school. Sakura Haruno is a smart girl and a great swimmer who can join our swim team. Saramo Haruno is a smart boy who is a great basketball player we can use him on our basketball team. We hope that you will allow your children to learn with us and join our teams we will pay your way to the school come in 2 days if you agree.

The prinpal

When Sakura finished reading her and Saramo looked shocked and kept reading the letter over and over again.

''What are we going to do.'' Said Sakura

''We'll think about it then tomorrow we will tell each other, think about it till then.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and went to take a walk. As she walked she bumped into someone.

''I'm sorry'' Said Sakura

''Hn'' Said Sasuke as he got up and helped up Sakura.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Itachi as he saw his brother help his friend up.

''I was thinking.'' Said Sakura than her head went down.

''About what?'' Asked Sasuke

''Do i need to tell you everything.'' Said Sakura smirking at the Uchiha brothers. Itachi and Sasuke smirked back.

''Well if you want to talk i am here to listen.'' Said Sasuke.

''Actually'' Said Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi chuckled a little before walking to her sides and taking her to thier house.

''Hello Mrs. Uchiha'' Said Sakura as she entered the Uchiha compound.

''Hello Sakura how are you?'' Said Mikato smileing at Sakura.

''Good and how are you?'' Said Sakura

''Good. Sasuke, Itachi when are one of you going to date Sakura.'' Said Mikato. Sakura and Sasuke blushed while Itachi turned his head. Mikato started laughing while they all walked to Sasuke's room and shuted the door.

''So what do you want to talk about Sakura?'' Asked Itachi.

''Well i was invited to Iwatobi high school and i don't know if i should go or not.'' Said Sakura her head facing the floor.

''What do you want to do?'' Asked Itachi

''I want to swim but i don't want to leave konoha high i love this school and i love my friends i can't bare to leave without crying.'' Said Sakura tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke and Itachi looked at Sakura with wide eyes before crawling to her and hugging her.

''I know it must be hard your dream rides with this choice.'' Said Sasuke as he tightened his hug. Sakura started to cry in thier shirts and they let her.

''Don't worry Sakura. Listen i know it is hard but you do need to make a choice.'' Said Itachi. Sakura looked up to see Itachi's eyes it only made her cry more. Sasuke and Itachi tightened thier hug more and Sakura smiled at them.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura the brothers looked shocked for a few seconds and smiled at her.

''Your welcome.'' Said Sasuke and Itachi

''Your a talented swimmer Sakura and a smart girl that school is better not only that but it is the hardest school to get in too.'' Said Sasuke looking at Sakura.

''I got accepted once but i turned them down. You and Saramo got accepted you will have him plus i promise me and Sasuke will text you.'' Said Itachi Sakura looked up at Itachi and Sasuke and smiled at the brothers.

''Your right that school is the hardest to get in i will go but only if you promise to text and call me when ya'll can.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi chuckled and nodded then they stood up. After a while they walked her home where they saw Saramo watching TV.

''Hi Sasuke, Itachi'' Said Saramo as he got up and walked towards the 3 teens.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke and Itachi.

''How are they your best friends again.'' Said Saramo making Sakura laugh while Itachi and Sasuke smirked at her.

''Whatever you want to stay for dinner.'' Said Saramo the Uchiha brothers nodded thier heads and walked to the front room with Sakura. Once they watched TV Sakura made ramen for dinner Sasuke, Itachi, and Saramo loved it. After dinner Sakura started singing in her room while the boys were in the front room. After a minute Saramo heard a voice and he Itachi and Sasuke walked to Sakura's room and saw her singing. When she was done they clapped Sakura jerked her head over to the doorway and saw the boys clapping Sakura blushed.

''You are a good singer sis if we go you can also join the choir.'' Said Saramo.

''Thanks but i don't know.'' Said Sakura playing with her hair.

''Your great you have a beauitful voice Sakura-Chan'' Said Itachi as he walked up to her and played with half of her hair.

''Yeah'' Said Sasuke as he started playing with the other half Sakura laughed while her brother started playing with her hands.

''You know i am surround by good looking men many girls would scream and jump and stuff and call me lucky.'' Said Sakura as they smirked at her.

''Don't forget about my famous Uchiha grin.'' Said Sasuke

''Hn mine is sexier'' Said Itachi as they had a sexy grin contest. Sakura face plamed her head while her brother put his hand on her shoulder.

''That's the Uchihas for you they always think they look good.'' Said Saramo

''You don't have to tell me twice'' Said Sakura

''Yeah...IT'S ALL ABOUT THE HARUNOS'' Said Saramo as he joined the grining contest. Sakura smiled at her best friends and her brother before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of them and useing it as her wallpaper.

''I love you guys'' Said Sakura as she walked up to her best friends and brother and hugged them.

''We love you too Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he, Itachi, and Saramo than hugged her back.

''Oh Sakura.'' Said Itachi

''Huh''

Who do you think look better?'' Said Itachi they all did a grin that made girls drool. Sakura smirked at the boys and answered.

''Itachi'' Said Sakura as she smirked at Sasuke and Saramo.

''WHAT'' Screamed Sasuke and Saramo as Sakura and Itachi laughed.

''How does he look better?'' Said Saramo

''He's/I'm Itachi'' Said Sakura and Itachi at the same time.

''HN whatever'' Said Sasuke waveing his hair.

''Anyway we have to go before mom gets worried come on Sasuke.'' Said Itachi Sasuke nodded and went towards the door.

''We'll see you tomorrow at school Sakura bye Saramo.'' Said Sasuke as he and Itachi left. Saramo closed the door and they went upstaires to thier rooms. Once upstaires they changed into thier pjs and had a chat before bed.

''So did you think about moving yet.'' Asked Saramo

''Yeah i will tell you tomorrow.'' Said Sakura

''Alright but in the morning ok so we can plan if we are going.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and went to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning

Sakura woke up and went downstaires to fix breakfast. Saramo woke up 5 minutes later and smelt something good. When he went downstaires Sakura was sitting at the table waiting for him.

''Hi'' Said Saramo

''Hi'' Said Sakura

''I made breakfast dig in'' As they ate they talked laughed and cholked a couple of times.

''So Saramo what is your answer for the transfer?'' Asked Sakura as she grabbed her and Saramo's plate and set it in the sink.

''Well i think we should go i mean this is a great school but Iwatobi would be cool plus we could meet new people.'' Said Saramo ''What do you think Sakura?''

''I talked to Itachi and Sasuke yesterday about it and they said yeah i should because the swim team would give me a chance to meet people and test my skills.'' Said Sakura

''Alright let's pack then we will head to school we will leave early to finish.'' Said Saramo then he and Sakura went upstaires to get dress and pack a little. Afterwards they went to school.

At school Sakura and Saramo was then seen by thier classmates.

''Sakura-Chan Saramo-Sempai are you really leaving.'' Said Naruto as everyone stared at the twins.

''Yeah i'm sorry Naruto.'' Said Sakura

''You guys better take care of yourselves.'' Said Gaara

''Yeah'' Said Neji

''If anyone hurt you Sakura i will beat them up myself.'' Said Sasori to his cousin.

''Hey i can take care of myself but i will call and text each of you.'' Said Sakura. Saramo looked at Kisame and shot him a toothy grin.

''Beat that shark breath.'' Said Saramo as Kisame smirked then did his toothy grin.

''Kisame won'' Said Everyone Saramo looked down and put his hands in his pockets. Everyone started laughing when the bell rang and they went to thier first class. After third period Sakura and Saramo went home to finish packing, when they finished it was 5:30. Sakura heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was when she opened it her friends jumped in.

''Hi Pinky'' Said Itachi

''Hi Red eyes'' Said Sakura laughing.

''IT'S CONTACTS'' Yelled Itachi than he noticed everything was gone.

''So it's really happening huh.'' Said Shino

''Yeah but i have all of your phone numbers i will text ya'll.'' Said Sakura.

''Did you bring the moveing truck Sasori'' Said Saramo. Sasori nodded then everyone helped load the stuff in the truck.

''Well we didn't just come to help ya'll out we brought presents.'' Said Pein. Sakura and Saramo smiled.

''Alright let us give them thier first.'' Said Naruto as he walked up to the twins and gave them each a box. Saramo opened his first when he opened it he saw a new basketball Saramo face lightened with glee. Sakura opened her box and took out a new swim suit Sakura smiled and hugged the rookie 12. Then the akatsuki gave them a box next. Saramo opened the box and found new running shoes. Sakura opened her box and found a tophy with the words ''world's best swimmer'' engraved on it.

Next the sand siblings gave them something Saramo opened the bag and found a ipad in it. Sakura opened her box and found a laptop. Then Sasuke and Itachi gave them a box Saramo opened his and found a 100 dollar gift card to any store. then Sakura opened her small box and found a beautiful pink diamond necklace. Sakura was about to cry she ran up to her best friends and hugged them.

''Thank you.'' Said Sakura they smiled at her.

''Your welcome.'' Said the brothers

''look'' Said Sasuke as he opened the necklace to reveal 5 slots to fit pictures in it. two were already there one in the middle and one at the top. In the middle was them as kids and at top was them now. Then Sasori came in with a big box.

''This is for both of you.'' Said Sasori. Sakura and Saramo nodded and opened the box inside was 4 outfits each and 6 new accersiors. Sakura and Saramo walked up and hugged Sasori.

''Thanks Sasori'' Said Sakura and Saramo

''No problem now come on we have to go now.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded and hugged thier friends before getting in the truck. Sakura was about to get in when two hands grabbed her arm. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi and Sasuke holding her arms.

''We will miss you please be safe and call us if thiers trouble.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura smiled and nodded then got in the truck with Saramo and Sasori. After 2 minutes they drove off.

Once they reached thier 15 hour drive destanation they reached the school.

''This place is big'' Said Saramo

''Tell me about it lets enroll'' Said Sakura

''Ya'll go ahead i will stay here.'' Said Sasori. Sakura and Saramo nodded then ran inside the school. When they got inside they asked a teacher to take them to the office.

''Hello there'' Said the Pricnpal Mrs. Mai (made up the name) ''You must be Sakura and Saramo welcome to Iwatobi high school.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''It's an honor to be here.'' Said Sakura as she and Saramo bowed.

''Good just sign this and you will be enrolled you guys will start 2 days from now so you can move in too your new house and look around the new town.'' Said Mrs. Mai as she smiled Sakura and Saramo sighed the paper and gave it back to her.

''Here are the keys to your new house get settled in and if you need anything i will help you.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded and left. When they went outside Sasori was sleep in the truck. Sakura smiled at her brother and honked the horn waking up Sasori.

''What the heck pinky.'' Said Sasori looking a little mad.

''Oh just to let you know that we are done and are ready to go to our new house.'' Said Sakura as she flatter her eyeleashes at Sasori he smiled.

''Hn i can't stay mad at you.'' Said Sasori as Sakura and Saramo got in the truck. They all then drove to the new house and moved everything in.

''Thank you Sasori we couldn't have done it without you.'' Said Sakura. Sasori nodded and hugged his cousins then he left towards the door.

''Take care guys.'' Said Sasori then he closed the door. Sakura and Saramo looked out the window and saw Sasori's truck leave.

''Come on let's unpack then we can ride on my motocycle.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and they started unpacking. When they were finish they found out that they took 5 hours to do it they were tired.

''Gosh i'm beat'' Said Saramo ploping on the couch

''Yeah let's take a little nap before going out.'' Said Sakura

''Why not 10 minutes k'' Said Saramo

''K'' Then they fell alsleep after 15 minutes they woke up.

''5 minutes late.'' Said Sakura then they got up and went to make 2 more copies of the key then they ate some food and went home.

''I can't believe it in 2 days we start school at Iwatobi.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah and we will meet new people'' Said Sakura

''Let's not get to excited 2 days is a long wait.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah right.'' Said Sakura ''Good night Saramo i will see you tomorrow.''

''Good night Sakura'' then they went to sleep thinking about thier new school and what it's going to be like.

 **So i hope you liked the first Chapter and at the end i want you to comment also sorry about the misspelling.**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting New People And Swimmin

Chapter 2: Meeting new friends and the swim team

Sakura woke up happy as ever she first went to go take a shower. When Saramo woke up he heard the water running and walked to the bathroom.

''Hi Sakura you in there.'' Said Saramo knocking on the door.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura ''What do you want''

''I need to pee.'' Said Saramo trying to hold it in.

''DO NOT COME IN'' Yelled Sakura

''I...can't...HOLD IT.'' Said Saramo as he barged in the bathroom and went to the tolet. After he was done he flushed the tolet. Making the water really hot in the shower Sakura screamed.

''Are you ok in there?'' Asked Saramo

''Yeah now that the water cooled.'' Said Sakura

''Ok i'm going to make breakfast then we can visit the school and get our scheduals and stuff.'' Saramo then went downstairs and cooked a big breakfast. When Sakura came down she was surprised to see all that food.

''Why is there so much?'' Asked Sakura

''I'm hungry.'' Said Saramo. Sakura laughed then they ate breakfast then they went upstairs to get dress.

''You ready.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and they went to get on his motocycle. When they got there they saw that Mrs. Mai was waiting for them at the door.

''I was expecting you.'' Said Mrs. Mai. Sakura and Saramo walked up to Mrs. Mai and bowed.

''Nice to see you again.'' Said Saramo

''How are you guys today i hope you enjoyed your night at your new home.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''It was good but it was nothing like home.'' Said Sakura

''I'm sorry but i promise that you will start to love it here and i will do whatever i can to make you happy.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Thanks'' Said Saramo

''No sweat now here are your uniforms and supplies you will need. Also here are your scheduals.'' Said Mrs. Mai then she gave them a huge box.

''The scheduals are in the box.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded then they went home.

At home

''So tomorrow we start School again.'' Said Saramo

''Man i told you it would come in no time. Should we open the box.'' Said Sakura. Saramo nodded then they opened the box to find two different boxes inside thier scheduals on top of the box that was thiers. Sakura then carried her box to her room while Saramo did the same.

''So what you about to do now?'' Asked Saramo

''I'm going to call Sasuke.'' Said Sakura. Saramo nodded and Sakura went upstairs to call her best friends.

Phone call

''Hi'' Said Sasuke on the phone

''Hi how's school?'' Asked Sakura

''Good how's your new house?'' Asked Sasuke

''Good i wish i can see you and Itachi again.'' Said Sakura

''Don't worry soon we will visit promise.'' Said Sasuke.

''Say hi to Naruto and Gaara for me and the rest of the gang.'' Said Sakura you can hear Sasuke laugh a little in the phone.

''I will but now i have too go Mr. Kakashi gave us a 500 page book report and it's due thursday.'' Said Sasuke Sakura smiled.

''Ok talk to you later.'' Said Sakura

End Call

Sakura went to Saramo to ask if he want to take a walk with her.

''Sure why not.'' Said Saramo then they went after 3 hours of expolering the city they went home to head to sleep for school in the morning.

The next morning

''Good morning sis time for school.'' Said Saramo. Sakura stood up and went to wash up Saramo went to make breakfast when breakfast was down Sakura setted the table while Saramo washed up. After Breakfast they went to get dress Saramo heard a scream.

''WHAT IN THE...WHAT IS THIS.'' Yelled Sakura. Saramo broke out laughing.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Saramo still laughing.

''THIS UNIFORM.'' Yelled Sakura.

''Put it on and show me what you mean.'' Once Saramo got dress he grabbed his schedual and went downstairs to wait for Sakura. Sakura came down in the school uniform.

''Why is the skirt so short?'' Asked Saramo

''I don't know.'' Said Sakura

''It really shows off your body and your in great shape since your a swimmer.'' Said Saramo. Sakura blushed and grabbed her schedual and bookbag.

''Let's go''

At school

Sakura and Saramo got lost on the way to class and had to find Mrs. Mai to help them. Once they found the class the teacher greeted them.

''Please come in'' Said the teacher. Sakura and Saramo entered the class room Sakura behind Saramo.

''Hello there please introduce yourselves to the class.'' Said the teacher. Saramo started first.

''Hello everyone my name is Saramo Haruno and my first guess of this school...i will get lost alot but i will say this, mess with me and my sister and i will hunt you down and beat you nearly to death.'' Said Saramo happy with his intro the girls started cooing and screaling.

''Good job now you'' Said the teacher. Sakura came out from behind Saramo and stood in front of the class.

''Hello everyone my name is Sakura Haruno and as you now know i am Saramo's twin sister. I hope we can be friends but if you hurt me or my brother you will scream in pain and wish you were dead by the time i am done with you so don't get on my bad side k.'' Said Sakura smiling as she said each word. Most of the girls gulped while the boys started making woofing noises and saying things like ''She's hot'' Saramo sent almost each of the boys a death glare.

''Now you may have a seat we are about to do a group project.'' Said the teacher ''Everyone choose a group of 3 Sakura and Saramo you don't have to do it however whoever you choose can show you around the school.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded in response then people started going into groups when Sakura and Saramo sat down they were approached by a boy.

''Hello'' Said the boy

''Hi'' Said the twins at the same time.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Nagisa Hazuki'' Said Nagisa

''Nice to meet you you already know our names.'' Said Sakura

''So i'm supposed to be showing you too around the school correct.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded and they started going around the school. After class they had lunch the twins went to the Mrs. Mai's office for lunch.

''Looks like we made a new friend today.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah he's cool i hope we see him again.'' Said Sakura

''Who was it?'' Asked Mrs. Mai

''His name was Nagisa.'' Said Saramo

''Oh Nagisa he's a good kid he is so cute and very smart.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''He showed us around the school but i am most likely to forget.'' Said Saramo making Sakura laugh.

''Well you'll get used to it.'' Said Mrs. Mai ''The next classes are free periods so go on ahead and explore.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded and left after they finished thier lunch.

''Where are you going to go?'' Asked Sakura

''I'm going to join the basketball team.'' Said Saramo ''You want to come''

''No i'm going to find a swim team.'' Said Sakura. Saramo nodded and ran off. Sakura stared at Saramo run for a another second and went off in a different direction. Soon Sakura passed a door and heard people talking Sakura putted her ear on the door and listened to the conversation.

''If we don't get one more person for the swim club i will have to close it.'' Said a man. Sakura had shock in her eyes listening to the conversation.

''You can't the swim club can't be closed i love it here.'' Sakura heard Nagisa's voice and heard winper from the room. Sakura closed her eyes as she heard Nagisa cry.

''I can't stand to hear Nagisa cry.'' Thought Sakura

''Please coach you don't have to do this.'' Said Another voice.

''I'm sorry but that is how it is unless we can get a new member today.'' Said the coach. Sakura could hear Nagisa stop crying. Sakura then knocked on the door.

''Come in'' Sakura walked inside and saw 4 boys her age and 1 man.

''Can i help you?'' Asked The coach

''Yes umm i have to ask you something.'' Said Sakura.

''Ok what's on your mind?" Asked the coach. Sakura took a deep breath and started to speak.

''CAN I JOIN THE SWIM TEAM?'' Yelled Sakura making everyone jump in surprise.

''Please i would make a great team member i even know the twisted leg stroke please.'' Said Sakura pleading. Everyone just stared at her surprised that she wants to join this swim team and not the better one where all the guys were.

''O-of course.'' Said the coach Sakura looked at the coach and smiled.

''You mean it.'' Said Sakura looking at the coach in disbelif. The coach smiled and nodded his head. Then Nagisa ran up to Sakura courching.

''Your really going to join Saki.'' Said Nagisa. Sakura looked at Nagisa and smiled.

''Yeah'' Said Nagisa ''Let me introduce you to these guys.'' Nagisa dragged Sakura towards the group of boys and had her stand in front of them.

''This is Haru-Chan or Haruka as what everyone calls him.'' Said Nagisa as Haruka walked up to Sakura.

''Nice to meet you i am Haruka Nanase i swim freestyle.'' Said Haruka

''This is Makoto Tachibana.'' Makoto stepped forward and held his hand out.

''Hello it's good to meet you i do the back stroke.'' Said Makoto. Sakura nodded and shook his hand.

''This is Rei Ryugazaki'' Rei stepped forward and smiled.

''Hi as you know now my name is Rei i do the butterfly stroke.'' Then Nagisa pointed to the coach.

''Good to meet you, you can just call me coach.'' Sakura smiled and Nagisa got in front of her.

''As you know i am Nagisa and i do the breast stroke.''

''Cool now me I'm Sakura Haruno and i do the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Sakura

''Aren't you the new student?'' Asked Rei. Sakura nodded

''Isn't there 2 new students?'' Asked Makato

''Yeah me and my twin brother Saramo.'' Said Sakura. Everyone nodded then the coach started talking.

''So i was thinking we should promote the pool by having events in it can you guys find a team to swim against?'' Asked the coach Everyone nodded then Nagisa got his phone out.

''Hi Sakura let's trade numbers so that we can talk and stuff plus if there is a meeting i can remind you.'' Said Nagisa

''Ok'' Said Sakura then she took out her phone and traded numbers with Nagisa then Haruka, Makoto, Rei, and the coach did the same so now everyone has each others phone numbers.

''Hi can everyone stay after today so we can swim a bit.'' Said the coach Sakura and Haruka nodded while everyone else said ''Yeah''

''Ok so meet me at our pool. Can one of you take Sakura there so she knows where to go?'' Asked the coach.

''I'll do it text me after school.'' Said Haruka

''Alright'' Said Sakura

''This is going to be awesome.'' Said Nagisa jumping.

After school Sakura and her brother had met up at home.

''Hi Saki'' Said Saramo

''Hi Samo'' Said Sakura

''What you about to do?'' Asked Saramo

''I'm going to get my swimsuit and wait for Haruka to get me for swim.'' Said Sakura

''Who's Haruka?''

''He's in the swim club. We have 5 members.'' Said Sakura getting her swim stuff together and a rubber band for her hair she put all her stuff in her swim bag.

''What are you about to do?''

''I'm about to go to basketball practice.'' Said Saramo then he grabbed his stuff.

''What time will you be back?''

''I don't know but it will be before dinner.'' Said Sakura

''Alright take care.'' Said Saramo then he took his key got on his motocycle and drove to school for practice. Sakura texted Haruka where she lived and about 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Sakura walked up to the door and answered it.

''Hi you ready to go.'' Said Haruka. Sakura nodded her head and went to grab her bag then she locked the door and they started walking.

''So Haru how is swimming is it fun in this club?'' Asked Sakura. Haruka looked at her with his usaual face expresstion and answered the question.

''It's great i love the water but i only swim freestyle. It's good that you know how to do the twisted leg stroke we needed someone to do it but sadly no one would join the team.'' Said Haruka. Sakura's face turned into a frown but this didn't go un-noticed by Haruka. Haruka put his hand on Sakura's shoulder but kept looking forward.

''Hi don't be sad if it wasn't for you the swim club would be closed so...Thank you.'' Said Haruka. Sakura smiled and looked forward.

''Your welcome.'' Said Sakura. Once she finished her sentence they found that they were at the place. Haruka opened the door for him and Sakura soon they walked to the pool. When they went inside they saw Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto in the pool while the coach was watching his students. The coach finally noticed that Sakura and Haruka was there and walked towards them.

''Hi guys get ready to get in the pool.'' Said the coach Sakura nodded her head and looked at Haruka but found he wasn't standing next to her and saw him in his swimsuit running to the pool. Sakura smiled and went to go change when she came back she had her hair in a low bun and had her pink swimsuit she got from Naruto and the gang. Sakura walked out her changing room and started running to the pool where the guys were and jumped in. Everyone started laughing.

''Sakura can you show me the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Nagisa.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura everyone started stareing at her as she readyed herself then she started the twisted leg stroke while going really fast. Everyone had wide eyes and mouths open Sakura was quick on land but quicker on water. When she came back huffing the boys swam to her and crowded her.

''That was awesome.'' Said Nagisa

''I agree it looks much harder then i thought it would so doing it would be so much tougher.'' Said Rei

''That's cool Sakura-san i can't believe you can do that.'' Said Makoto

''That was good what else can you swim?'' Asked Haruka. Sakura stopped breathing hard and started talking.

''I can't swim the others to me it is hard but i can try.'' Said Sakura the boys nodded and Sakura started trying to swim the other styles and sank to the bottom the boys started to get worried when she didn't come up for a while then she rose from the water and started coughing. The boys swam to her and conforted her Makoto patted her back so she can get her coughs out.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura

''No problem'' Said Makoto. The coach was writing something on a piece of paper.

''Hi guys what do you think about this.'' Said the coach showing them a paper that have events listed on it.

''What is this for?'' Asked Sakura

''This is the events that i am holding for the pool but there is one problem can you guys find a team to swim aganist?'' Asked the coach

''I will ask someone.'' Said Haruka

''Alright well then that is all for today i will run this by Mrs. Mai see you all later.'' Said the coach ''Haru can you lock up'' the coach threw Haruka the keys which he caught easily then the coach walked off. Sakura got out the pool and went to change into her clothes when she came out the boys was waiting for her. Sakura and the boys walked to the exit and Haruka locked up the place. Sakura started taking her wet hair out the low bun and rang it out then letting it fall to her thigh. Nagisa looked at Sakura's hair.

''Wow Saki your hair is really long.'' Said Nagisa

''Yeah i grew it out starting when i was 6. My two best friends and brother asked me to do it when i refused they made a bet with me if i won i can do whatever i want with my hair if they won i had to grow it out. But they won in the end and i had to grow out my hair, later on i liked it long so i kept growing it out and here i am now.'' Said Sakura

''What was the bet?'' Asked Rei

''Race'' Said Sakura

''Who was your best friends?'' Asked Haruka

''Thier names was Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha i known them since i was born.'' Said Sakura starting to feel sad because she was away from her best friends.

''Don't worry Sakura i promise by next week you will be happy that you moved here and we will do whatever it takes to make you feel at home.'' Said Makoto. Sakura looked at Makoto with wide eyes then a smile appeared on her face.

''I kind of do feel at home with you guys around.'' Said Sakura getting shocked looks from the guys then they smiled.

''Well that's good.'' Said Haruka. Sakura looked at her phone and saw she had a message from her brother she texted him back and put her phone in her pocket.

''Hi guys i have to pick up some food for me and Saramo want to come with.'' Said Sakura the boys nodded and went to pick up the food with Sakura. Once they got the food Saramo ordered they all started going home.

''See you tomorrow Saki'' Said Nagisa as he started running home. Sakura waved to him then she heard Rei say goodbye and run off. The only three left was Sakura, Haruka, and Makoto,

''It's been fun but i have to go home before this food gets cold.'' Said Sakura then she waved at the two boys and walked home.

At home Sakura saw Saramo sweating like a hog while Saramo saw Sakura's hair wet.

''How was swim?'' Asked Saramo

''It was good, how was basketball?'' Asked Sakura

''Pretty good, did you get the food?'' Sakura held the bag up and went to set up the table for dinner when she was down she went upstairs to put her swim bag away and went back down to eat.

''I love this school the basketball team named me captain because of my mad skills.'' Said Saramo feeling confident. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

''What if they gave it to you because you sucked and they needed a captain badly.'' Said Sakura smirking, her brother chuckled a little.

''That's harsh Saki'' Said Saramo then him and Sakura bursted out laughing.

''Man i haven't laughed like that in a while.'' Said Sakura eating her food.

''Well i am the funnest man alive.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled at her brother and contuined to eat her dinner. Afterwards Sakura got ready for bed while Saramo threw the trash out. Saramo then walked inside and saw Sakura in her purple night gown.

''Wow you look ready to sleep.'' Said Saramo. Sakura stared at her brother for a moment.

''Well i want to go to sleep i'm just waiting for you to come upstairs,'' Said Sakura with her hands on her hips. Saramo smiled at Sakura.

''Then let's go'' Said Saramo and pushed Sakura on the couch then ran off. Sakura ran after him laughing they ran and ended in Saramo's room. Sakura tackled Saramo to the floor.

''Did i ever tell you that you are the best sister i can ask for.'' Said Saramo smiling at Sakura with soft eyes. Sakura blushed a light pink and got off her brother.

''Yeah when we were 6 after you, Sasuke, and Itachi beat me in the bet.'' Said Sakura as she helped her brother up then surprised him with a hug.

''Your a great brother too'' Said Sakura still hugging her brother. Saramo hugged his sister then changed into his pjs.

''So tell me Sakura who is in the club?'' Asked Saramo. Sakura sat on his bed and patted the bed signaling for him to come and sit. Saramo sat next to his sister.

''Well swim is good and tomorrow i will introduce you to the swim club. I will tell you this though i am the only girl.'' Said Sakura

''Your in a club full of boys...Well if they be mean to you or touch you just say my name and they won't know what hit them.'' Said Saramo. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at her overprotective brother. Sakura kissed her brother on the cheek while her brother blushed as pink as his hair. Sakura got up and walked to her room but not before seeing her brother's face his face was still pink and she laughed which made his face turn red.

''Good night Saramo'' Said Sakura snapping her brother out of the trace.

''G-Good night Sakura'' And Sakura walked out the room and shut her door.

 **Well i hope you liked this chapter please review and leave a comment at the end thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3 Meet Rin And Swim Contest

Chapter 3: Meet Rin and swim contest

Sakura woke up and saw that she was about to be late for school. She got up and ran to her brother's room. Sakura walked inside and smirked at her brother laying down in the bed face up. Sakura tip toed to her brother and right when she was about to scare him he jumped up and scared her making her grab her heart and breathing heavily.

''I can't believe you scared me.'' Said Sakura calming down.

''I know you not talking.'' Said Saramo ''You tried to scare me first''

''Let's not play the blame game.'' Said Sakura. Saramo smiled and went to stand in front of Sakura and poked her forehead like how Itachi would poke her's and Sasuke's. Sakura rubbed her forehead and smiled weakly remembering the first time Itachi did that to her.

''Hey come on don't start feeling sad come let's get ready for school.'' Said Saramo as he leaded Sakura to her room and left her to get dress. Saramo waited downstairs after he got dress and had a cereal bar in his hand. Sakura walked downstairs in her school uniform and Saramo threw her the cereal bar. Sakura spinned around and caught it then Saramo took another one off the counter and walked out the door with Sakura following him.

''You have everything for school today.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded her head and waited for her brother to lock the door. Then they walked to school instead of taking the motocycle.

At School

Sakura and Saramo went to thier homeroom where Saramo saw one of his teammates in basketball.

''Hi Saramo'' Said Juke (made up the person and the name.)

''Hi Juke'' Said Saramo. Juke stood in front of Saramo.

''I didn't know you were in this homeroom.'' Said Juke. Saramo smiled.

''Well i just got put in here.'' Said Saramo. Saramo then looked at Sakura out the corner of his eye. ''I want you to meet someone.'' Said Saramo then he pulled Sakura next to him. Juke looked at her with a shock in his eyes. Sakura just stared at him. Then Saramo came in front of them.

''Sakura this is Juke, Juke this is my sister Sakura.'' Juke held out his hand and Sakura shaked it.

''Nice to meet you.'' Said Juke

''A pleasure'' Said Sakura

''So wait are you guys twins?'' Sakura and Saramo nodded thier heads and Juke seemed to get even happier if possible.

''Wow i wish i had a twin sister that's as beauitful as her.'' Sakura looked down and blushed as Saramo tried to hide the anger on his face.

''Wow i umm i don't know what to say.'' Said Sakura

''No need'' Said Juke then he grabbed a rose from the indoor garden. ''These pale in conparison to your beauty.'' Sakura took the rose and smiled.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura. Saramo looked like he was about to kill Juke if looks can kill.

''Ouch'' Said Juke as Saramo had pinched him on his arm. ''What was that for.''

''Oh nothing'' Said Saramo with a smirk on his face. Sakura laughed at her brother then the teacher came in.

''Good morning class since we have new students Mrs. Mai said that we have the week off of learning but you will still need to come to school. Sakura, Saramo i hope you are liking your stay so far.'' Said the teacher Sakura and Saramo nodded the teacher smiled. Then they contuined thier conversation with Juke. after 3 hours Sakura and Saramo went to the lunch room to eat. Sakura saw the swim club eatting together Nagisa then saw Sakura and waved for her to come and eat with him. Sakura and Saramo walked over and sat down.

''Hi everyone'' Said Sakura

''Hi Saki how are you?'' Said Nagisa

''Good'' Said Sakura ''I would like you all to meet my brother Saramo, Saramo these are my friends and the swim club.'' Saramo smiled and shook everyone's hand.

''Man you two really do look alike.'' Said Makoto

''I know right it's so cool.'' Said Nagisa. Sakura and Saramo smiled.

''So which one of you is older?'' Asked Haruka

''I am'' Said Saramo ''Who are you anyway?''

''I'm Haruka Nanasa''

''So you were the one who came to get Sakura last night.'' Said Saramo. Haruka nodded then Rei shot up.

''I just remembered. Sakura we are having that contest today at 5 maybe your brother can swim too.'' Said Rei

''I might Sakura is the the one that swims in our family.'' Said Saramo.

Out of no where a boy with pink hair came in named Kisumi Shigino.

''Hi Haruka long time no see.'' Said Kisumi

''Hello Kisumi'' Said Haruka. Kisumi looked around the table and caught eye of Sakura and Saramo.

''Hello are you new students?'' Asked Kisumi Sakura and Saramo nodded.

''Cool what are your names?''

''My name is Sakura and this is my brother Saramo.'' Said Sakura while Saramo smiled at him.

''Good to know i haven't seen another person with pink hair before and i must say it looks real.'' Said Kisumi

''That's because it is.'' Said Saramo. Sakura can tell from Saramo's tone that he didn't like Kisumi from the looks of it. Kisumi smirked at Saramo and grabbed Sakura and pulled her close to him. Saramo glared at Kisumi. Kisumi saw this and pulled her closer Sakura looked annoyed.

''Listen Pink boy i'm not one of your hoes that you can get to strip for you any time you want.'' Said Sakura getting out of his grip. Kisumi Tightned his grip and pulled her so close that Sakura couldn't even move her hands. Sakura struggled to get out and he just got tighter and tighter then Sakura winced when he got to tight and stopped moving. Saramo got up slammed his hands on the table and walked over to Kisumi.

''Get your hands off my sister.'' Said Saramo as he lunged at Kisumi. Haruka, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa had grabbed him. Sakura looked at her brother with worried eyes and looked back at Kisumi with a pissed off look. Kisumi saw this and smirked at her. Saramo was trying to get free from the swim team's grip.

''Let me go he has my sister you think i'm going to let that slide i'll rip his head off.'' Said Saramo

''Don't fight him Saramo maybe if we talk to him we can work it out.'' Said Rei

''I doubt it.'' Said Kisumi. Sakura stepped on his foot and got out of grip then ran away from Kisumi. Kisumi ran after her then the swim team letted Saramo go and he ran after Kisumi. Sakura stepped a side and ran behind Saramo while Kisumi stopped in his tracks when he saw a death glare looking at him from Saramo. Kisumi stepped back.

''I'm not scared of you'' Said Kisumi

''Then that mean you won't run away when i punch you in the face.'' Said Saramo. Kisumi had fear in his face as Sakura smirked at her brother. Sakura's phone rang and she picked it up.

''Hello'' Said Sakura

''Hi Saki it's me Itachi i wanted to see how you are doing.'' Said Itachi on the phone. Sakura started walking away and Kisumi ran after her again Sakura started running.

''Not good a boy is running after me.'' Said Sakura

''What where is Saramo?'' Said Itachi starting to sound worried.

''He's running after him.''

''Ok i wish i was there i would make sure he couldn't walk again.'' Said Itachi. Sakura smiled

''Thanks Itachi but i'm trying to run away sadly i can't fight him back.'' Said Sakura

''Why not?''

''I don't want to get exspelled on the second day i been going to this school.'' Said Sakura then she was tackled by Kisumi and dropped her phone. Itachi was screaming her name on the phone and Kisumi picked it up.

''Who is this?'' Said Kisumi

''This is Itachi what did you do with Sakura'' At this point Sasuke heard Itachi in his room and came in to hear the conversation.

''Oh nothing bad she's fine for now.'' Said Kisumi When out of no where a flying purse hit him. Itachi and Sasuke put the phone on speaker so they both can hear it.

''I'm tired of running away from you Kisumi'' Said Sakura ''I'll rip you to shreds'' Sakura jumped on Kisumi and was about to land a punch when Saramo grabbed her arm.

''What took you so long?'' Asked Sakura seeing Saramo out of breath and the swim club finally getting caught up.

''I went to get your friends.'' Said Saramo. Sakura held Kisumi by the shirt and grabbed her phone.

''I'll call you later'' Said Sakura then she hanged up the phone. Sakura then got up and her and Saramo looked down at Kisumi. When Mrs. Mai came in the hallway.

''What is going on class is over is 10 minutes.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Kisumi tried to rape Sakura'' Said Saramo. Mrs. Mai looked at Kisumi and then back at the siblings.

''All of you come to my office.'' Said Mrs. Mai then all the students walked with her to her office. Soon everyone but Kisumi was let out and they walked outside the school.

''I'm sorry for that Sakura.'' Said Makoto

''I'm guessing you want to leave the school and go home huh.'' Said Nagisa.

''No'' Said Sakura causeing all the boys and her brother to look at her.

''It wasn't your guys fault so don't worry about it now i will see you guys later i have to get ready for the contest.'' Said Sakura then her and Saramo walked home. When they got home Sakura can see that Saramo wasn't feeling right.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura

''I'm sorry'' Said Saramo. Sakura looked at Saramo with wide eyes.

''Sorry, for what?'' Asked Sakura

''Because i couldn't protect you.'' Said Saramo feeling tears in his eyes. ''I wanted to so bad but i couldn't you were getting man handled and i wanted to kill Kisumi for that. YOUR THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IF YOU ARE SAFE. Said/yelled Saramo tears fell from his eyes while Sakura stared shocked at her brother.

''I want to protect you'' Sakura looked at her brother with worry in her eyes then she walked towards her brother and hugged him.

''Saramo it's ok-''

''No it's not, Itachi can protect you Sasuke can protect you why can't i'' Said Saramo still crying Sakura moved Saramo's face to see it clearly.

''Listen it's ok we didn't know that was going to happen plus you did protected me. Kisumi had fear in his eyes when he saw how Serious you were.'' Said Sakura. Saramo wiped his eyes and smiled at his sister.

''Thanks Sakura'' Said Saramo

''No problem'' Said Sakura then she walked into her room to get ready for the contest. Saramo stared at Sakura then started to walk to his room.

''Hi Sakura i'm going to do it to but you will do the last event.'' Said Saramo as he found his swim shorts and started getting his bag together.

''Ok'' Said Sakura still getting her stuff ready for the contest. Once they were ready they went to the pool to see Haruka and the gang.

''Hi'' Said Sakura

''Hi'' Said the boys

''Are you ready?'' Asked Haruka

''Yeah i just have to use the bathroom i'll be back soon.'' Said Sakura then she setted her bag on the bench.

''I'm going to go take a seat with the rest of the people'' Said Saramo

''Can you take my siblings with you?'' Asked Makoto. Saramo nodded and went with the kids to find a seat. 5 minutes later the team they were going against came.

''Hi guys'' Said a red headed boy

''Hi Rin how you doing?'' Said Nagisa

''Pretty good, Do you guys remember Sousuke.'' Said Rin motioning Sousuke to step forward. Sousuke and Haruka stared at each other for a while untill Momo screamed.

''RIN'' Yelled Momo. Everyone looked at him and a gray haired boy next to him.

''You said there would be cute girls here.'' Said Momo

''Will you wait awhile geez.'' Said Rin putting his hand on his forehead. ''So which one of you guys are doing the twisted leg stroke Sousuke is doing 2.''

''Actually we have-''

''Sorry i'm late'' Said Sakura running up to the swim club cutting off Rei.

''What happened?'' Asked Makoto

''I lost my way to the girls bathroom.'' Said Sakura laughing at herself. Sakura then noticed more people.

''You came just in time Saki we were just about to tell Rin who is doing the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Nagisa

''Oh'' Said Sakura then she looked up and saw 4 different boys.

''This is Sakura Haruno she is a new student that came yesterday and she know the twisted leg stroke and she's really good at it.'' Said Nagisa dragging Sakura infront of Rin and his club.

''Well nice to meet you my name is Rin and this is-''

''Hi I'm Momo at least you can call me that.'' Said Momo smiing.

''Ok i'll call you Momo then'' Said Sakura giving him her signature smile.

''I like you so what's your favorite color what's your favorite food i want to know more about you tell me everything i can wait.'' Said Momo. Sakura's sweat dropped and Rin saw how uncomfortable she looked and put Momo in a headlock.

''Oww why do you abuse me.'' Said Momo. Sakura laughed.

''Go get ready guys i will finish up here.'' Said Rin the only one that stayed was Sousuke.

''I'm sorry about that.'' Said Rin

''It's ok'' Said Sakura

''Let me start over I'm Rin and this is my best friend Sousuke.'' Said Rin. Sakura looked at Sousuke and looked down tears were forming in her eyes. The boys looked worried.

''Are you alright?'' Asked Sousuke

''Was it something i said?'' Asked Rin

''No i'm fine honest'' Said Sakura looking up flashing a fake smile. The boys still looked worried for thier friend then they heard something about the first event.

''We better get going'' Said Sakura trying to change the subject Rin wanted to know what was up with her but he would save it for a different time. Sakura and the boys went to the bleachers to watch the kids and other people swim. Sakura kept looking down with sad eyes at her knees Rin looked at her and kept wondering if he should ask what's wrong. Soon before they knew it it was thier turn for the final race. Sakura was waiting for her turn in the water as she saw Haruka swim against Sousuke she had tears forming in her eyes. Rin was about to walk over to her when Haruka came back and Sakura jumped in the pool to swim against Sousuke. Rin looked as she went as fast as light speed doing the twisted leg stroke not slowing down for nothing. When Sakura came back after her win the boys cheered for her and she smiled but Rin could tell it was fake. Sakura then changed her clothes and walked home without Saramo. Rin and Sousuke walked up to Haruka and the gang to talk to them.

''Hi where did that girl go?'' Asked Sousuke

''We don't know she just walked off.'' Said Rei

''Hopefully she will be ok'' Said Makoto

''I want to talk to her do you know where she can be?'' Asked Rin talking to the Iwatobi high school swim club.

''You can talk to her brother Saramo.'' Said Nagisa

''Funny i thought she was related to Kisumi anyway where is Saramo?'' Asked Rin

''I'm right here'' Said Saramo as he walked up to the swim club with Makoto's little siblings. ''Where's Sakura?"

''She left she was feeling sad i don't know why'' Said Sousuke. Saramo nodded his head

''I'm going to look for her'' Said Saramo

''I'm coming too" Said Rin. Saramo nodded again and they went to find Sakura. After 2 hours Saramo finally remembered he had a phone and called Sakura. The phone buzzed 3 times before he heard it stop he put it on speaker so he and Rin can hear. They didn't hear a thing then they heard a crying and a winpering hello.

''Sakura are you ok, Where are you?'' Asked Saramo

''Yeah i'm fine i'm just laying down'' Said Sakura

''Alright i'll be home soon.'' Said Saramo then he hung up the phone. ''We better get to my house'' Rin nodded his head and they ran to the house.

At the house Saramo quickly unlocked the door and yelled for Sakura to come downstairs. Sakura walked downstairs in shorts and a half shirt with her slippers on.

''Yes'' Said Sakura

''Are you alright?'' Asked Saramo

''I'm fine i just need to rest.'' Said Sakura

''Are you sure?'' Sakura looked to the side next to Saramo and saw Rin.

''Yeah'' Sakura walked towards the boys. ''Why?''

''No reason'' Said Saramo ''I'm going to go and get dinner from a place and tell the boys your alright. Rin can you stay here with Sakura i don't want her to feel lonely.'' Rin nodded and Saramo then walked out the door and hopped on his motocycle to go get the food and talk to the swim club. Leaving Sakura and Rin alone.

''Make yourself at home'' Said Sakura then she walked to her room. Rin stared at her as she walked away then followed her. When Rin walked to her door Sakura was sitting on her bed she then noticed Rin and looked up.

''Is there something you need?'' Asked Sakura

''Yeah, I saw you crying before you went in the pool during the race.'' Said Rin. Sakura looked shocked then she felt blurryness in her eyes and couldn't see. She than tried to blink a couple of times to get rid of them but it was hopeless more was coming . Rin saw this and walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

''Tell me what is wrong'' Said Rin. Sakura wiped away her tears and started talking.

''When i was little it was me, Saramo,and my two best friends. Thier names was Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha the reason i started crying and feeling down was because your friend Sousuke's name sounded alot like Sasuke's and i couldn't help but feel bad. I'm sorry i didn't tell you before but i just had to cry i mean i knew him since birth and it hurt me to hear his name and think of how much i miss him. My parents died when i was 4 Sasuke and Itachi was always there for me when i needed it so going to the new school was tough. I don't really talk about my parents but i have a feeling that i can trust you. When it's time i will tell the boys if Saramo doesn't tell them first. You can tell Sousuke but that's it please don't tell no one else but him.'' Said Sakura letting her tears fall. Rin looked at Sakura with wide eyes that soon turned into soft eyes.

''I'm sorry i didn't know and I'm sorry that you had to leave your friend Sasuke and lost your parents but we are your family now and you had us all worried including Sousuke. So please if you need to talk to someone then come to me i will try and help you the best i can.'' Said Rin. Sakura looked at him and hugged him.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura as she let go

''Your welcome'' Said Rin ''By the way you were amazing at the twisted leg stroke what other strokes do you know.''

''Well i know them all but i can only do the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Sakura

''Well then maybe i can help you'' Said Rin

''How is that?'' Asked Sakura turning to face Rin.

''I can train you and help you with the other strokes after school and on the weekends.'' Said Rin

''Really'' Said Sakura. Rin smiled and nodded his head.

''Cool that really means alot to me.'' Said Sakura. ''Let's go downstairs and wait for Saramo to come back.'' Sakura then grabbed Rin's hand and ran downstairs with him.

''Man your fast.'' Said Rin. Sakura smiled then right on time Saramo came back in with food.

''Hi guys i'm back let's eat'' Said Saramo then Sakura and Rin went to the kitchen to help Saramo with the food. During dinner they laughed, told jokes, and Talked about thier sport.

Sakura walked upstairs after dinner but not before hugging Saramo and Rin. Once Sakura was in her room Saramo turned to face Rin.

''I don't know what you did to get her happy again but i thank you for it'' Said Saramo

''It was no problem'' Said Rin then he got his phone out and gave Saramo his number and Saramo gave him his and Sakura's number.

''I will remember to put your number in her phone.'' Said Saramo. Rin nodded and walked to the door.

''Again thanks and if you want to come hang out or visit then our house is your house.'' Said Saramo

''I'll remember that i will see you soon tell Sakura i will text her tomorrow.'' Said Rin. Saramo nodded

''I'll remember that'' Said Saramo then he locked the door and walked upstairs to see Sakura. He went inside her room.

''Hey sis'' Said Saramo

''Hi'' Said Sakura

''I just have to put Rin's phone number in your phone.'' Said Saramo

''Ok'' Said Sakura then she grabbed her phone and gave it to Saramo then he put the number in. He then kissed his sister's forehead and went out the room.

''Good night sis'' Said Saramo

''Good night'' Said Sakura. Then her door closed Sakura turned to her side and faced her window looking out of it.

''I thought i would hate going to this school but i love it. Rin, Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, Rei...I promise to protect you. Saramo i promise that i will protect you as well i won't let my emotions keep my friends worrying about me anymore.'' Said Sakura to herself then she placed a hand on her heart.

''I love you guys''

 **Here is another chapter i hope you liked it. and remember to leave a comment at the end thanks and enjoy the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 4 Swim Pratice With Rin

Chapter 4: Swim practice with Rin

Sakura got up as happy as ever that she walked downstairs made breakfast for her and Saramo. Saramo woke up and thought it was too quiet so perpared himself for any attacks that Sakura had planned. When nothing happened he went downstairs and saw food on the table he walked over to his seat and sat down. He then turned his head to see Sakura walking towards him.

''Hello brother'' Said Sakura sounding happy

''Hello'' Said Saramo slowly sounding really confused.

''Well are you going to eat your food or not.'' Said Sakura. Saramo used his fork to poke it then he looked around his food making sure it wasn't poisoned.

''It won't explode who do i look like to you Deidara and it's not poisoned like Sasori said how your food taste.'' Said Sakura getting a slight glare from Saramo. Sakura laughed then sat down and started eatting her food Saramo stared at her.

''Ok what did you do to my sister?'' Said Saramo. Sakura looked at him confused.

''What do you mean i'm just happy.'' Said Sakura finishing off her food.

''Ok but what are you happy about...Oh my god is it that time of the month.''

''SARAMO'' Yelled Sakura her face as red as a tomato. At this it was Saramo's turn to laugh.

''That's my Sakura'' Saramo said still laughing grabbing his ribs and walking towards Sakura and put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura looked at Saramo with a glare then it turned into a laugh. Sakura and Saramo stopped laughing and went to wash up and get dress for school.

At school Sakura and Saramo saw the entire basketball team wave to them Saramo turned and waved back while Sakura nodded then Juke came running to them.

''Hi Saramo hi Sakura-Chan'' Said Juke

''Hi'' Said the twins.

''Come here the captain wants to meet Sakura and want to talk to you Saramo.'' Said Juke then he grabbed the twins arms and ran to the basketball groups table.

''Hello Saramo'' Said the Captain, after he said it the rest of the team said it.

''Good morning Captain'' Said Saramo with a slight bow then he turned to face Sakura. ''This is my sister Sakura'' Sakura took a step forward.

''Nice to meet you'' Said Sakura

''Same here, are going to be on the basketball team too we can use another member.'' Said the captain.

''Sorry but i'm in the swim club.'' Said Sakura

''It's ok your brother is really good i can tell that you are really good at swimming.'' Said the captain

''Yeah she is she knows the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Saramo. The basketball team including the captain had wide eyes filled with nothing but shock.

''That's amazing i know Rei, he used to do track but Nagisa kept harassing him to join and i must saw he is good a the butterfly stroke.'' Said the captain.

''Didn't you guys win against that all boys school.'' Said Juke. Sakura nodded then out of no where Nagisa jumped on Sakura's back and made her almost fall over.

''Na-Nagisa what the what are you doing.'' Said Sakura Nagisa winked and hung on to her.

''Nagisa why'd you run off, oh hi Saku- Nagisa get off of her.'' Said Rei then Haruka tried to pull Nagisa off of Sakura's back. After a few tries Saramo tried to pull Sakura while Haruka pulled Nagisa but he had a good grip on her. Then Rei helped Haruka and Makoto helped Saramo but Nagisa did not give up without a fight. Then the basketball team had to help they spilt in half and finally got Nagisa off of her.

''How can hold on to Sakura with all your strength but can't hang on to the bar for the fitness test.'' Said Makoto

''Haha i don't know'' Said Nagisa putting his hand behind his head reminding Sakura and Saramo of Naruto.

''Oh Sakura are you feeling better from yesterday.'' Said Haruka

''Yeah thanks for asking'' Said Sakura. Haruka nodded then walked back to the table. Sakura walked to Haruka and sat with him then the rest of the gang walked over and sat with Sakura and Haruka.

''Hi do you guys ever think Sakura will end up with one of us.'' Said Nagisa. Sakura looked at Nagisa and smiled.

''I don't know but i can't tell you what can happen in the future.'' Said Rei fixing his glasses.

''Who knows'' Said Haruka

''Well it doesn't matter really why you ask Nagisa'' Said Sakura

''I don't know it just came to me because your the only girl in our group is all.'' Said Nagisa. Sakura walked over to Nagisa and hugged him Nagisa blushed while the boys looked shocked.

''Sorry your just so adorable.'' Said Sakura making Nagisa blush more. Sakura then heard the bell and ran to class leaving the boys stareing at her then getting up and walking to class. Soon Sakura and Saramo was called to Mrs. Mai's office.

''You wanted to see us Mrs. Mai'' Said Sakura as her and Saramo walked in.

''Yes have a seat.'' Said Mrs. Mai they saw Kisumi sitting next to Mrs. Mai. ''Now i called you here for two reasons first reason Kisumi say sorry to Sakura for treating her like a hoe and say sorry to Saramo for making him want to kill you.'' Kisumi walked over to Sakura smirking at her while Saramo glared at him.

''I'm sorry Sakura'' Said Kisumi saying her name in a suductive way. Sakura leaned back in her chair and Saramo got up and stood in front of her.

''Say it better'' Said Saramo gritting his teeth and cletching his fist so hard his hand turned white. Kisumi looked so pale thinking Saramo was about to kill him.

''That's enough Kisumi week's surspention now go back to class.'' Said Mrs. Mai. Kisumi walked out the room and went to class leaving Sakura and Saramo to stay in the room and turned back to face Mrs. Mai.

''What is the next thing?'' Asked Saramo

''Well i wanted to tell you that...I knew your parents.'' Sakura and Saramo's eyes went wide with shock.

''Is that why you invited us to your school.'' Said Sakura thinking that they weren't invited because of skill but because Mrs. Mai was friends with thier parents.

''No'' Said Mrs. Mai. Sakura and Saramo looked at her. ''I invited you guys for your talent and heart. Your mother was a very beauitful woman that was fearless and a great basketball player. Your father was a great man that was really strong he always protected your mother and never treated her bad he was a talented swimmer. When your mother was pregent with you guys i was happy because my sister were having kids not only kids but twins so you guys would have each other like your parents.'' Mrs. Mai waited for the twins to react and didn't get a thing out of them so she contuined.

''My Sister had yellow hair and Mr. Haruno had dark red hair with brown eyes while your mother had green eyes. So when you guys came out you had no traits that would not be seen as your parents. But Sakura you are beauitful like your mother and a swimmer like your father while Saramo is strong and a great basketball player like your mother. When you were first born you had each other's back it was amazing no one had that kind of relationship with thier siblings from birth, you two were special twins and you two had the best pair of parents kids would ask for not only that but the Uchihas were also friends with parents. The day you were born Mikato had brought her sons Sasuke and Itachi to meet you guys.'' Mrs Mai was about to cry thinking of her sister.

''When they died i was depressed so knowing you guys was alone. i would of apoted you guys if i weren't so far away plus you guys seemed happier with the Uchihas at the moment plus Sasori would take care you guys.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''You know Sasori?'' Asked Sakura. Mrs. Mai nodded.

''He's my son'' Sakura and Saramo fell out the chair.

''WHAT'' Yelled the twins.

''Yeah Sasori's father had got a different job where you guys lived so he took Sasori with him so he can see you guys while i can only send cards. How else can Sasori knew where to go when he drove you here.'' Mrs. Mai smiled at them while the twins were filled with shock.

''So you are our aunt.'' Said Saramo. Mrs. Mai laughed and nodded.

''Mind blown'' Said Sakura

''But wait why did you give us our own house if your our aunt.'' Said Saramo

''I thought you guys would like your own space'' Said Mrs. Mai then she gave them her phone number and they gave her thier's.

''That is what i wanted to tell you guys so if you need me i am a few blocks away.'' Sakura and Saramo nodded then walked out the room and started walking back to class. Right when they put thier hand on the door knob the bell rang.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME.'' Yelled Sakura. Saramo laughed at his sister then he started walking to his locker and she went with him.

''I'm going to be a little late coming home today'' Said Sakura.

''Alright today is practice against a another team anyway so i won't be home for a long time ethier.'' Said Saramo then he hugged his sister while girls standing around awed Sakura rolled her eyes and walked outside. Once out there she started walking towards the new pool. When she got there the boys were talking to the coach.

''Hi what's up'' Said Sakura the boys turned around and smiled.

''Hello Sakura-San we were just talking about you.'' Said Rei

''What about?'' Asked Sakura

''How would you like to be the manager for this swim club.'' Said Coach

''I say when do i start'' Sakura looked so happy even Haruka had to smile.

''That's good i'm glad your happy.'' Said Haruka. Sakura couldn't help but hug each of the boys and they were shocked but happy.

''This is great i can't believe i'm manager of this group this is like a dream come true.'' Sakura spinned around then she ran to the changeing room to change into her swimsuit and put her hair in a low bun. Then she ran out and jumped in the pool the boys watched her then Haruka soon joined her. Sakura did the twisted leg stroke and tried the other but kept sinking.

''Why can't i do the others'' Said Sakura. Makoto swam to her.

''It's ok Sakura-san you know the twisted leg stroke and that's all you need.'' Said Makoto

''Yeah but i want to learn more.'' Said Sakura catching Makoto's attention. ''How can i ever be one of the best swimmers and complete my father's dream if i can't do anyother strokes.'' Makoto looked shocked.

''Sakura...I bet your father was a good man Saramo told us about your parents and about your best friends.'' Said Makoto the other boys swam to them and they all conforted Sakura. After swim Sakura got a text message and had to leave. The boys thought it was weird for her to leave without telling them where she was going. Saramo got back home and was now waiting for Sakura. When she didn't come home for 2 hours Saramo was about to call her when he heard a knock at the door.

''Hello Saramo is Sakura home?'' Asked Nagisa with the swim club behind him.

''No i thought she was with you guys.'' Said Saramo getting even more worried he then invited them in.

''Did something happen to make her not come here.'' Said Saramo

''I don't think so she heard her phone and then said she was leaving for a while. We wanted to make sure she was ok.'' Said Haruka

''We thought something happened between you guys.'' Said Rei

''Nope but she told me she would be coming home late i didn't know it would be this late.'' Said Saramo then right on cue Sakura walked in the house a towel on her head making her hair dry.

''Where were you?'' Asked Saramo

''I was busy'' Said Sakura

''Busy with what?'' Asked Rei

''It's nothing to concern yourself with.'' Said Sakura. ''I promise'' Saramo still looked worried Sakura walked towards Saramo and kissed his forehead.

''I said i'm fine nothing to get your panties in a twist.'' Said Sakura as she ruffled Saramo's hair then went to her room. The boys stared at her while she went upstairs.

''Are you guys always like that?'' Asked Haruka thinking they had a perfect brother sister relationship.

''Yeah...I want to protect my sister i miss Sasuke and Itachi so when we had to leave i couldn't even think about how hurt she was but she is a strong girl.'' Said Saramo

''Well we have her back too we won't let anything happen to her.'' Said Makoto. Saramo nodded and went to make dinner.

''You guys want to stay for dinner.'' Said Saramo all the boys nodded. Sakura soon came downstairs her hair back to it's long straight lenght. Sakura was wearing a blue tanktop and black shorts when she came downstairs she wasn't expecting the boys to be there when she came down.

''What the'' Said Sakura

''Hi Saki you look nice'' Said Nagisa with a smile on his face.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura her skin looked so peachy as she went closer to sit with the boys. Saramo was almost done with dinner when the door bell rang. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it all you could hear was a scream Saramo and the swim club ran over to see what was up when they saw Sakura in a boy with redish hair arms. Saramo looked at the boy and smiled then two other figures walked in Sakura hugged the life out of them.

''Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi what are ya'll doing here.'' Said Sakura

''I was coming here to see my mother and Sasuke and Itachi wanted to come to see you guys.'' Said Sasori. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's and Itachi's arms and pulled them into the front room while Saramo and Sasori walked in behind them.

''Sasuke, Itachi this is the swim club.'' Said Sakura motioning the swim club to stand. Then Nagisa jumped on Sakura's back and they both smiled Sasuke and Itachi smiled knowing Sakura was happy.

''Hello I'm Nagisa'' Said Nagisa from Sakura's back ''That is Haru-Chan, Makoto,and Rei'' the boys nodded.

''It's a pleasure'' Said Haruka holding his hand out for the Uchiha siblings and Sasori to take. Sasuke shook his hand.

''It's great seeing you guys but what about school.'' Said Sakura.

''We'll be leaving soon we just wanted to see you guys.'' Said Itachi then another knock came at the door. Saramo walked and answered the door.

''GET LOST'' Yelled Saramo everyone looked in Saramo's direction and saw a boy with pink hair.

''I just want to see Sakura-Chan'' Said Kisumi saying her name in a suductive way before running past Saramo to get to Sakura. He looked at her with lust in his eyes grabbing her wrist really hard and pulling her towards him.

''Missed me'' Said Kisumi. Sakura struggled to get out and he tightened his grip. Sakura kept trying untell he pulled her into his chest Sakura felt pain as she felt her wrist turning red. Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Saramo walked around him.

''Let her go now'' Said Sasuke vemon in his voice. Kisumi did his best to hide his fear.

''What are you going to do about it.'' Said Kisumi

''You forgot this isn't school grounds'' Said Saramo as he walked closer to his sister and Kisumi. Kisumi then stepped back taking Sakura with him. Sasuke and Itachi was about to kill him for even touching Sakura.

''Let go of my cousin or you will be in a world of hell.'' Said Sasori. Kisumi was sure to die if the look Sasori was sending him didn't kill him.

''You have 3 seconds.'' Said Itachi. Then they heard a cry of pain from Sakura the boys had it and ran up to Kisumi he quickly pushed Sakura towards them and ran but Itachi caught her. When Kisumi ran to the door he was blocked off by the swim club.

''Let me throught Haru'' Said Kisumi

''You can mess with me but when you start picking on my friends that is when i won't stand for it.'' Said Haruka firming his stand. Kisumi then went for the window and right when he jumped out he ran into Mrs. Mai. The boys and Sakura ran outside to see what happened.

''Kisumi i had it first harassing my niece and now you running into me and still harassing my niece you are exspelled from the school and to leave the district.'' Said Mrs. Mai. Kisumi was so pissed that he threw a punch a Mrs. Mai but before she got hit Sakura grabbed his arm from behind.

''Kisumi stop it'' Said Sakura turning him around. Kisumi then threw a punch at Sakura when Sasori caught it.

''First you attack my mother and now you attack my cousin you will pay for that.'' Said Sasori then he, Saramo, Sasuke, and Itachi started beating up Kisumi he soon ran off.

''I bet we'll never see him again.'' Said Sasuke as he walked towards Sakura checking her wrist.

''You ok'' Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and walked towards Mrs. Mai

''Auntie are you alright?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yes thank you Sakura and thank you Sasori.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''No problem mom...Well i should take you guys home.'' Said Sasori. Sasuke and Itachi nodded then they walked up to Sakura and Saramo.

''If anyone and i mean anyone attack, harass or try to rape you again just call us and we will be there in light speed.'' Said Sasuke. Itachi nodded Sakura hugged her best friends and finished the food for her, Saramo, and the swim team.

''Please take care of her Saramo your a strong person and if anyone can protect her it's you.'' Said Itachi. Saramo nodded and walked with the swim club back inside the house. Sasuke and Itachi went to Sasori's car and waited for Sasori to bring them back to konoha high. Sakura and Saramo finished the food and ate with the club. One by one they left staying good bye and i will see you tomorrow.

''Today was a crazy day.'' Said Sakura ''I'm going to sleep now.''

''Wait where were you today.'' Asked Saramo

''Don't tell the swim club i want them to be surprised. I was with Rin he was teaching me to swim.'' Said Sakura

''You could of just told me that.'' Said Saramo

''Well thay were here and as i said i wanted it to be a surprise.'' Sakura then hugged her brother then ran to bed. Saramo walked upstairs and to his room. He soon put on his pjs and went to his bed and laided down.

''I protected Sakura. Itachi was right i am the only one who can protect her now. I know she didn't want to hurt Kisumi and she's a good girl but if he ever comes back i will have to tell her if i'm not there and she is the only one there do whatever she can to beat him. I will teach her some of the fighing styles i learned over the years. But only to protect the one that is my world.'' Said Saramo drifting off to sleep.

 **Hi guys i hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will have SakuraXRin in it that will be the starting point anyway i hope you are enjoying the story so far and remember to comment at the end thanks**


	6. Chapter 5 Hanging Out

Chapter 5: Hanging out

Sakura has been disappearing after practice each day the boys alwayed asked Saramo where she went but he said it was a surprise. Sakura was stopped by Haruka the next time she was about to leave.

''Sakura please just tell us where you been going, We are worried.'' Said Haruka. Sakura looked at Haruka's eyes and saw that he was worried for her. She then looked at Makoto, Rei and Nagisa to see that they also had the same look in their eyes also.

''Listen tomorrow i will have a surprise for you guys but i need to go today i don't have time.'' Said Sakura as she got out of Haruka's grip and started running. ''See you tomorrow'' Yelled Sakura the boys stared at her for a few more seconds before going home. Sakura was then at the pool where Rin had been teaching her. She looked and saw Rin waiting at the door for her.

''You ready'' Asked Rin. Sakura nodded and they walked inside the pool room. After getting dress they started swimming, Rin helped Sakura with the strokes as he showed her the forms and then had her do it. Than he holded her while she swam sometimes she would take off without even knowing. Sakura soon finished the back stroke and was out of breath.

''You been doing great these pass few days.'' Said Rin

''Well your a great teacher i couldn't of did it without you.'' Said Sakura with soft eyes. Rin blushed a bright pink and looked away from Sakura before she could see him. Sakura started swimming on her own while Rin watched her smiling as she swam across the pool. Sakura went under water and then came back up her hair moving so gently as water droplets rained down from the pool. Rin kept looking at her with a blush then swam to Sakura.

''Man i love swimming'' Said Sakura

''Same here'' Said Rin. Rin then caught himself stareing at her. Sakura looked at him and he turned away but not before getting a laugh out of Sakura about the sitution making him smile. Sakura and Rin swam to the end of the pool and got out. They then changed into thier regular clothes and walked outside. Outside Sakura letted her hair down then turned to Rin.

''I better get home.'' Said Sakura starting to walk off when Rin stopped her.

''Do you want me to walk you home, It's dark outside and you don't know what can happen.'' Said Rin. Sakura smiled warmly at him and nodded her head. Rin let go of her arm and they started walking to the house Once there they stopped almost near the door Sakura turned to Rin and started talking.

''Thank you for all that you did i don't know what i would of done without you.'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome, It was no problem i enjoyed helping you.'' Said Rin smiling. Sakura blushed a light pink then contuined.

''I will pay you back for helping me.'' Said Sakura. Rin nodded then started stareing at her. Sakura couldn't stop stareing back she started leaning in when the door open.

''There you are Saki. Hi Rin.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled at her brother and Rin waved. ''Well i made dinner and there's extra do you want to come in Rin.'' Rin shook his head.

''No thanks i got to go home my mom is waiting for me.'' Said Rin the twins nodded and Sakura walked up to Rin.

''Please be safe on your way home i don't want you getting hurt.'' Said Sakura with concern and worry in her eyes. Rin put his hand on her head and started ruffleing her hair.

''I promise i will be safe.'' Said Rin with a toothy grin showing his shark teeth reminding her of Kisame. Sakura blushed and looked down hopeing no one saw it and her prays were answered then Rin walked to the door. ''I'll see you guys soon and Sakura remember to show them what you got.'' Then he closed the door behind him. Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen to eat her food Saramo behind her.

''I'm guessing swim practice was good huh.'' Said Saramo.

''Yeah i now know all the strokes but i'm not perfect at it so i'm going to keep on practiceing till i get it. Rin helped me out alot and for that i'm going to make my special cookies for him.'' Said Sakura

''WHAT but your cookies are so good can you make me some to?'' Said Saramo pleading more thwn asking.

''Since i am in such a good mood i will. Plus i am manager of the swim team now which makes me even more happy.'' Said Sakura twiling around then she sat down and waited for Saramo to pass out the food. Once done they ate and talked.

''So is anything going on between you and any of the boys.'' Said Saramo. Sakura rolled eyes.

''No Saramo everything is ok you don't need to be overprotective.'' Said Sakura smiling at Saramo.

''Fine but just know that i will be here for you if you need to talk.'' Sakura smiled brightly at her brother's protectiveness and walked to him and hugged him.

''I couldn't of asked for a better brother.'' Said Sakura. Saramo smiled and hugged his sister back.

''Same here.'' Sakura then finished her food and asked Saramo for a ride to the store.

''What store?'' Asked Saramo

''Any store that sells nice things i need to get a couple of stuff.'' Said Sakura. Saramo nodded and finished his food and went to start his motocycle. Sakura soon after came outside.

''Alright get on and let's hurry it's cold and dark.'' Said Saramo. Sakura got on the motocycle and went to the store with Saramo.

''Thanks i'll be right back i just need to get some stuff.'' Saramo went in to and they went thier different ways. 20 minutes later they met up with each other.

''You got what you need?'' Asked Saramo looking at the stuff in her arms.

''Yeah i got two presents for Rin and the rest is ours.'' Said Sakura then they went to the checkout. Sakura paid for the stuff and they went home. Sakura took out the presents and wrapped them in thier own boxes then went to go make the cookies. After 30 minutes of baking she called Saramo to the table.

''Yeah what's up.'' Said Saramo

''I'm finished you can have some now just let me put some in a heat box for Rin then we can eat the rest.'' Said Sakura then she put alot of cookies inside then she wrapped it in it's own box. Saramo then started eating the cookies and Sakura soon joined him after all the cookies were done they went upstairs for bed.

''You really do make the best cookies sis.'' Said Saramo

''Thank you i did put alot of thought into it.'' Said Sakura ''But you know tomorrow Iwatobi is having swim practice with the school Rin is in tomorrow so i don't know what time i will be home but it will be soon.'' Saramo nodded

''Ok just be safe walking home tomorrow ok.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.

''Promise.'' Sakura then walked into her room and put all three boxes in one big box then wrote a letter to Rin. Once happy with the letter she put it in too on top of the boxes and closed it then sealed it with tape. Sakura then put the box next to the door so she can deliever it tomorrow.

The next morning Sakura and Saramo had a race to see who can get ready first and finish everything before hand. Once Saramo won Sakura growled at him and went upstairs to grab the box.

''What on earth is that?'' Said Saramo

''It's three presents and a note for Rin for helping me with the strokes.'' Said Sakura ''I'm about to send it now''

''Do you need a ride?'' Asked Saramo still looking at the big box.

''Nope i'll be fine'' Said Sakura then she went outside and went to post office to send it to Rin. Afterwards Sakura saw that she had 10 minutes to get to school.

''Oh man how will i get there in time.'' Said Sakura then a motocycle came with someone on it. Sakura looked at the helmet then the man lifted his helmet.

''Need a lift.'' Said Rin. Sakura was surprised she thought it was Saramo.

''Yeah i have 10 minutes to get to school can you help me?'' Asked Sakura. Rin gave her a toothy grin and gave her a helmet she took it and got on the motocycle behind Rin.

''Hang on tight.'' Said Rin. Sakura grabbed Rin then he went off. Sakura grabbed on tighter after seeing how fast they were going Rin smiled at the warmness of her hands. In 5 minutes they were at Iwatobi.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura

''No problem i'll see you at swim practice if you can't find your way there just call me and i will be there.'' Said Rin. Sakura nodded and Rin took off while she ran inside the school and went to find the Iwatobi swim club she soon found them in a vacanted room.

''Hi'' Said Sakura

''Hi Saki'' Said Nagisa

''We forgot to tell you yesterday before you left to go to your secert place that we got Mrs. Mai to give us this room for meetings and stuff.'' Said Makoto.

''She also said that we can decorate this room.'' Said Rei.

''Oh then how about we do that.'' Said Sakura

''I already thought about it and got some stuff to decorate the room with.'' Said Haruka. Sakura smiled then a knock came at the door.

''Come in'' Said Makoto then Saramo entered the room.

''Hi Sakura i was hopeing you would be here.'' Said Saramo

''What is it'' Asked Sakura

''I brought your flute from home on mistake.'' Said Saramo as he showed the flute in it's case. Sakura walked over to the door and Saramo gave it to her.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Saramo ''Well now i have to go i have a basketball meeting in 2 minutes.'' Saramo closed the door and left. Sakura turned to face the boys.

''I didn't know you played flute.'' Said Rei

''Yeah back at Konoha high i played flute solo's and played in the school band.'' Said Sakura gripping at the box.

''Well how about you provide us with music while we decorate the room.'' Said Haruka. Sakura nodded her head and took her flute out. Then she sat in a chair while the boys got started. Then she started playing her flute she was great at her instrument she barly miss a note. When she was done she put her flute away and started singing the boys turned and looked at her. Her voice sounded like a angel the boys couldn't help but smile at this she was so calm like nothing bad ever happened to her.

''Sakura your voice...it's amazing.'' Said Haruka. Sakura opened her eyes and blushed lighlty.

''I'm sorry i didn't know i was singing.'' Said Sakura looking down.

''What do you mean that was amazing.'' Said Rei

''Yeah'' Said Makoto

''Saki you should also join the choir'' Said Nagisa walking up to Sakura.

''Thanks but i don't know'' Said Sakura

''Well if you choose to you can tell Mrs. Mai and she can hook you up.'' Said Haruka getting back to decorateing. Sakura nodded and took out her phone to put on some music then she helped the boys while singing along to the songs. The boys felt the erge to protect her like almost every boy she comes in contact with. At the end they stood back and looked at the room with thier hands on thier hips.

''Not bad not bad i think we did good'' Said Sakura turning to face the boys.

''Yeah it's amazing.'' Said Nagisa

''Ok so if we think it's good i'm going to take a picture of it and send it to Saramo.'' Said Sakura then she took a picture and sent it.

''Hi Saki let's all take a picture together.'' Said Nagisa

''Ok'' Sakura then had all of them stand together and put her phone on flash and 20 seconds. Then she put it on a table and ran to stand in the middle. Then the picture flashed and she walked over and looked at it.

''Haruka'' Said Sakura causing him to look at her. ''You didn't smile''

''I didn't feel like it.'' Said Haruka

''Someday Haruka someday i will get you to smile'' Said Sakura. Then everyone laughed and contuined thier day together.

With Rin

Rin was taking notes on the lesson and then the bell rang.

''Alright everyone good job no homework, swim club remember swim practice is today.'' Said the teacher. Everyone nodded and walked to the apartments. Once inside Sousuke came in too and saw that Rin just got there as well.

''Hi Rin'' Said Sosuke

''Hi something going on?'' Asked Rin

''Yeah they said we can have the rest of the day off.''

''Oh ok wait where is momo?'' Asked Rin

''I thought he graudted'' Said Sousuke

''No the other momo...his little brother.''

''I don't know i thought he was with that gray haired kid.'' Said Sousuke

''Oh well i'll find him later let's listen to music.'' Rin then walked to the stero and put a CD in. Once the song started they heard a knock on the door.

''Come in'' Said Sousuke a man walked in with a big box.

''Yes hello i have a packet for Rin'' Said the man.

''That's me'' Said Rin

''Here you go'' Said the man then he set the big box on the floor. ''Have a nice day''

''You too'' Said Rin when the door closed he walked to the big box and brought it to the bed where him and Sousuke sat.

''What's inside?'' Asked Sosuke

''I don't know'' Said Rin then he set it down in front of him and Sousuke. Rin then opened it and found a letter inside on top of a small box.

''Well you going to read it'' Said Sousuke smiling. Rin smiled and started reading the letter.

Dear Rin

I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me. You helped me with the strokes and i had a great time also i am ready to show my stuff and see you at swim practice with the gang. To say thanks i got you three presents one of them i made i hope you like them.

Your ex-student/friend Sakura

Rin and Sosuke read it again and smiled.

''I didn't know you were helping the new girl is she ok now'' Said Sousuke

''Yeah the reason she was so sad was because your name reminded her about her best friend back at her old school Konoha high Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't know much about her till she told me then she told me her parents died and she lived in her own house with Saramo always getting help from the Uchiha family.'' Said Rin

''Oh i didn't know thanks for telling me...Wait did she say you can tell me.'' Said Sousuke. Rin nodded and then lifed the first box and opened it.

''Oh looks like she made me homemade cookies.'' Said Rin

''They look good'' Said Sousuke then Rin handed him a cookie then ate one himself.

''Thier good and sweet'' Said Rin then he picked up the next box. He then opened it and found headphones and a tablet.

''Wow she got you a tablet that's really nice.'' Said Sousuke

''I forgot she asked me what i always wanted and i told her a tablet.'' Said Rin then he grabbed the last box which was the biggest and opened it. Inside he found tons of clothes, swim goggles, and a swim head band.

''Man she really wanted to thank you, so is that the place you would go after school.'' Said Sosuke. Rin nodded

''Yeah and she been getting better and better each day.'' Said Rin ''Just wait when you and the Iwatobi group see how she swims now.''

''They don't know she's that good either?'' Asked Sousuke. Rin shook his head.

''Nope'' Said Rin then a person barged in the door.

''Hi Rin'' Said the person

''Oh hi Momo'' Said Rin

''I said the pink haired girl can call me that'' Said Momo

''Well then your in luck we will be having practice with them today.'' Said Rin

''YES i get to see my little cherry blossom'' Said Momo jumping in the air. ''Wait are those cookies...I bet the pink haired one made them.''

''What about it'' Said Rin laying down while Sousuke walked out the room.

''I'll be back soon'' Said Sousuke. Rin waved at him and looked back at Momo.

''Can i have one?'' Asked Momo

''No''

''Please''

''No''

''PLEASE''

''...Fine'' Said Rin then he gave him one. Momo looked like he kissed it more then ate it.

''That was great can i have another.'' Said Momo

''I said one and don't try pleading again unless you want to be in a another head lock.'' Said Rin smirking.

''Ummm nope i'm good hahaha'' Said Momo ''So when will i see my pink haired beauty''

Rin glared at him slighly and answered.

''In 1 hour so be ready for swim.'' Said Rin then he ate another cookie as Momo ran out the room.

With Sakura after school

Once the day was done she walked with Saramo out in front of the shool.

''You about to go to swim with the guys?'' Asked Saramo

''Yeah we going to that all boys school for practice.'' Said Sakura

''Ok i'm going to basketball practice have fun and show them what you got.'' Said Saramo as he ran off to the court. Sakura waved at him and saw Makoto come out the school.

''Hi Mako'' Said Sakura

''Hello Sakura-San you about to go to practice?'' Asked Makoto

''Yeah you about to go too?'' Asked Sakura. Makoto nodded

''Yeah how about we walk there together it's the least i can do for helping us with the room and joining us a the right time.'' Said Makoto. Sakura smiled then they walked to the all boys school.

''Sakura'' Said Makoto catching her attention.

''Yes'' Said Sakura

''I wanted to know where you be disappearing after practice.'' Said Makoto

''You'll see today you'll be surprised on what i been working on.'' Said Sakura making Makoto smile.

''Alright i can't wait'' Said Makoto. Before they knew it they were at the school and went inside to find Haruka who just got there too.

''There you guys are i was about to call ya'll'' Said Haruka

''Sorry'' Said Sakura and Makoto

''It's ok let's go inside now and change.'' Said Haruka then they all went and changed then walked into the pool room where they saw Nagisa, Rei, and the coach.

''Hi sorry to keep ya'll waiting'' Said Makoto

''It's ok'' Said the coach ''Get ready and Sakura me and you will have to talk to the adult captain and the swim captain.'' Sakura nodded then started streching. Once done the captain and Rin walked over.

''Hello captain of Iwatobi it's good to see you again.'' Said thier captain

''Same here this is Sakura she is our Manager and captain.'' Said the coach. The other captain walked towards Sakura and kissed her hand.

''It's good to meet you miss. I am the captain of this school and this is our swim captain Rin.'' Said thier captain as Rin took a couple of steps forward.

''Looks like we meet again'' Said Rin

''Yeah good to see you again.'' Said Sakura then the coach and captain walked off to talk leaving Sakura and Rin to talk.

''I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable with all these boys around and your in a swimsuit.'' Said Rin. Sousuke walked up to them.

''It's fine as i said i grew up with boys my whole life so i don't find this uncomfortable... Hi Sousuke.'' Said Sakura. Sousuke smiled and stood next to Rin.

''Rin said i would be impressed with what he taught you i can't wait to see if he would be a good teacher or not.'' Said Sousuke making Rin playfully punch him in the arm. Sakura smiled then someone ran in front of her.

''Hello my cherry blossom'' Said Momo

''Oh hello Momo how are you doing?'' Asked Sakura

''Good...You look great in that swimsuit it really brings out your hair.'' Said Momo

''Thanks'' Said Sakura sweat dripping down from her forehead. Momo kept looking at her when he was put in a headlock.

''WHAT IS THIS FOR'' Yelled Momo

''Your making her uncomfortable calm down.'' Said Rin. Sousuke smirking while Sakura laughed a little.

''Oh Sakura by the way thanks for the presents i love them and the cookies were great'' Said Rin smiling at her with soft eyes making Sakura blush alittle.

''Your welcome i didn't know if you would like them or not.'' Said Sakura looking down.

''Are you kiding they were great'' Said Rin grabbing her hand with his free one. Sakura blushed more and kept her head down. Sousuke smiled and walked off getting ready to jump in the pool. Then Momo got out his grip.

''If your so fast captain then i would like to race you then.'' Said Momo

''Fine i accept your challage'' Said Rin then he let go of Sakura's hand and all three of the walked to the front of the pool. Rin then called everyone out. Rei grabbed Sakura arm.

''What's going on?'' Asked Rei with the Iwatobi swim club behind him.

''Momo challaged him to a race.'' Said Sakura then she watched them took off. She was amazed they were really quick when they got back Rin won.

''Aww man i will win next time.'' Said Momo. Rin smirked at him.

''Sure you will.'' Said Rin. Momo looked at Sakura

''Sakura-Chan i challage you to a race if i win you have to go on a date with me.'' Said Momo everyone stared at Sakura to see what her answer will be.

''I'' She looked at Rin then back at Momo ''I accept your challage.''

''Good we will do each stroke front and back that means the back stroke, the butterfly stroke, the breast stroke, the twisted leg stroke, and freestyle.'' Said Momo. Sakura nodded.

''Are you sure you want to do this'' Said Haruka after him and the swim club remembered what happened last time.

''Yes'' Said Sakura ''The twisted leg stroke will be the last one we do.'' Momo nodded

''Alright then let's begin'' Said Momo. Sakura put her hair in a low bun and got on the diving board. They heard Rin say.

''Ready...Get set...GO'' And they dove head first. Sakura and him started with freestyle the Iwatobi boys were surprised Sakura was doing freestyle. She was fast but Momo was in the lead when they came back they did the back stroke they were still surprised and so was Sousuke and Rin. After the first few days he was teaching her she was already gotting faster and faster. They came back and did the breast stroke Momo still in the lead the Iwatobi club was cheering for her and the coach and captain was watching. The coach was surprised also as they came back again they started the butterfly stroke. Sakura was alittle behind, Rin hoped she'd win. Next was the twisted leg stroke and Sakura got ahead since it was so hard to learn and even harder to try. She got in front of Momo and went off at light speed all the boys including Iwatobi swim club was surprised they knew she was fast but she got even faster. When it was over Sakura was waiting for Momo after 4 minutes he came and saw she was done.

''How did you beat me?'' Said Momo

''Because i tried you may have a advange on the back stroke but i have one on the twisted leg stroke.'' Said Sakura then a hand appeared in her face she looked up and saw it was Rin. She grabbed his hand and he helped her out the pool.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura

''No problem'' Said Rin then the Iwatobi swim club walked up to Sakura.

''Saki when did you learn the other strokes?'' Asked Nagisa

''That was where i was disappearing to after swim practice i wanted it to be a surprise.'' Said Sakura

''Well it truly was great job Sakura'' Said Haruka finally smiling. Sakura smiled back and then she and the groups kept swimming. After 2 hours they stopped and went home.

At home

Sakura saw that Saramo was sweaty.

''How was swim practice?'' Asked Saramo as he saw Sakura come in.

''Great and you'' Said Sakura

''Good'' Said Saramo. Sakura walked and sat next to Saramo.

''By the way Sakura i have a game tomorrow you coming?'' Asked Saramo

''Of course i will i'm your sister i wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Said Sakura smiliing.

''Aww i love you sis'' Said Saramo

''I love you too'' Said Sakura then she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

''Oh come in'' Said Sakura. Saramo looked at who came in and saw that it was Rin.

''Hi Saramo'' Said Rin. Saramo smiled and looked at the bag in his hand.

''What's in the bag?'' Asked Saramo

''I wanted to bring you guys some food.'' Said Rin as he set it in the kitchen table.

''That's really nice of you.'' Said Sakura

''Thanks'' Said Saramo

''No problem'' Said Rin then he Sakura and Saramo started eatting afterwards. Rin got a call from his mother. When Rin ended his call the twins looked at each other and looked at Rin.

''Is something wrong Rin?'' Asked Saramo

''My mother and Father went somewhere and won't be back till tomorrow. Plus they took the key and i have no where to stay'' Said Rin

''Stay with us.'' Said Sakura ''I'm sure Saramo won't mind.'' Saramo smiled

''Of course you can stay the night.'' Said Saramo. Rin smiled.

''Thank you'' Said Rin

''No problem.'' Said the twins at the same time.

''You can sleep in Sakura's room with her just don't do anything to my sister or i'll murder you'' Said Saramo with vemon in his voice.

''You have my word'' Said Rin scared of Saramo for the moment. Then Sakura changed into her pjs same with Saramo and Saramo gave Rin some of his clothes to sleep in. Then they watched a movie during the movie Sakura fell asleep on Rin as Saramo smirked. When the movie was over Saramo turned off the tv.

''Well i think it's about time to go to sleep don't you think Rin'' Said Saramo. Rin nodded thenn he picked up Sakura bridely style and took her to her room and laid her on her bed. Rin then turned off the light and laid down next to her putting both of them under the cover after seeing she was shivering. Then Sakura turned and moved her head in Rin's chest which woke her up. She looked up and saw Rin's eyes stareing back down at her. She then relazied that her hand was on his chest. Sakura took her hand off and blushed.

''Sorry'' Said Sakura

''It's ok'' Said Rin ''I like your warm hands''

Sakura smiled and went back to sleep followed by Rin.

 **Hi everyone i hope you liked this chapter i know i do. As i said i would put more RinXSakura in this fanfiction since that is what it is mostly about. Leave a comment at the end and if you like this fanfiction so far than you should read my other fanfics about Sakura enjoy the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 6 Fights And Love Struck

Chapter 6: fights and love struck

Sakura woke up and saw a sight she thought was a dream. In front of Sakura was Rin and Saramo with thier shirts off conparing musles and pexs. Sakura knew Ino would go crazy if she saw this.

''Wh-what are you guys d-doing?'' Asked Sakura

''Oh Sakura i forgot you were in the room me and Rin was just seeing who had bigger musles.'' Said Saramo then he flexed. Rin soon flexed when the doorbell rang. Sakura walked downstairs and answered the door to see the swim club.

''Hi guys what's up.'' Said Sakura stareing at them.

''Saramo asked us to come for a reason.'' Said Haruka. Then Sakura let them all in. She closed the door when a hand stopped it. Sakura looked at it and saw Sousuke standing there.

''May i come in Saramo invited me.'' Said Sousuke.

''Sure thing'' Said Sakura then she moved aside and let Sousuke in then she went to her room and saw all the boys in there. Sakura walked passed them sat on her bed to see why Saramo invited them.

''Now the reason i invited you all here is to see who has the biggest musles.'' Said Saramo

''Of course'' Thought Sakura

''Alright'' Said Sousuke

''Haru if you win i will buy you some fish.'' Said Saramo. Right when he said that Haruka took off his shirt and started flexing then the rest of them started too. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She had hot guys standing in front of her flexing she couldn't help but blush at all the musle she saw.

''Oh man Ino would totally go crazy.'' Thought Sakura as she turned her head to face the wall.

''Hi Sakura'' Said Saramo catching Sakura's attention

''Huh what is it?'' Said Sakura

''Which one of us has the best musles?'' Said Saramo as all of them started flexing. Sakura couldn't help but blush at this sight she was surrounded by all these guys flexing and she had to choose which one of them has the best musles.

''I think Makoto i don't know'' Said Sakura the guys were smiling at the pink haired girl sitting on her bed and walked over to her.

''Sakura do you need a hug.'' Said Saramo as all the boys held thier arms out and grabbed Sakura right into a bear hug. If possible her face was even redder then it was 10 seconds ago.

''Ok ok'' She said ''Enough...man what am i going to do with you ya'll''

''How about hug us back'' Said Sousuke. Sakura remembered she was a good friend of thier's so she hugged each of them.

''Well i have to go'' Said Sakura grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom.

''Go...Where are you going?'' Asked Rei

''I have to go to school'' Said Sakura

''But it's saturday'' Said Nagisa

''Yeah they are having a meeting for all the Managers for the clubs and teams.'' Said Sakura walking out the bathroom with jeans, a tang top with a blue thigh lenght jacket and black knee lenght boots.

''Ok just be safe'' Said Saramo

''Ok i promise'' Said Sakura then she walked out the door with her black purse and went to the school.

After the meeting

After the 2 hour meeting Sakura stayed after a little longer to check up on her homework to see if it's done. When she was done she reported it to Mrs. Mai and started going out the school the back way. When she was in the back a shadowy figure made itself known.

''Hello Sakura'' Said the figure.

''Who are you?'' Asked/demanded Sakura she knew the voice but couldn't put it with the figure.

''I'm guessing your trying to figure out my name since you know my voice.'' Said the person.

''Wait it-it can't be'' Said Sakura fear in her eyes sweat dripping from her forehead and voice shaking.

''Yes you are correct'' The figure came out of his hiding spot and Sakura saw it was Kisumi. Sakura made a run for her house but Kisumi was right on her tail. She than turned and found herself in a dark ally.

''You think you can escape me'' Said Kisumi walking towards Sakura. Sakura backed up towards the wall as if she thought she can go through it.

''Wh-what do you want with m-me'' Said Sakura. Kisumi smirked seeing he had her right where he wanted her. He slowly walked up to her and cornered her. He then grabbed her chin forcefully to make her look him right in the eyes. Sakura can clearly see the scars on his face from when Sasuke, Itachi, Saramo, and Sasori beat him up.

''Now you see my face i used to be beauitful just like you but because of this i'm not.'' Said Kisumi looking Sakura dead in the eyes.

''It's not my fault your an idotic play boy who thinks he can get any girl he wants in the blank of an eye.'' Yelled Sakura her fear going down. Sakura didn't waste no time in attacking Kisumi he moved a side and Sakura could of chose to run but decied to keep fighting. Knowing her chance of her outrunning Kisumi was slim. She also saw that Kisumi must of been working out to fight the boys so she knew she couldn't bring him down easily.

''You want to stay and fight...Funny i thought you would run again.'' Said Kisumi

''No i know you must be planning on hurting Saramo and i won't let you.'' Yelled Sakura running up to Kisumi and throwing a punch. He took it and actually fell back on the floor he thought it would feel like a pack of candy but it was like a boxing punch. Kisumi got up and used his hand to check for blood in his mouth.

''I have to admit pinky you pack a punch for a girl.'' Said Kisumi this only seemed to piss Sakura off even more.

''Don't conpare me to a man i am a woman who can fight.'' Said Sakura and ran up with another punch ready to knock Kisumi out. She missed and Kisumi pushed her to the wall. Sakura recovered and turned around to kick him but he caught it.

''Let's see how long you last'' Said Kisumi then he pulled her leg making her fall on the floor. He then got on top of her and grabbed her neck.

''I guess i will have to knock you out.'' Said Kisumi. Sakura bite his hand and quickly got to her feet. She then shaked her head to get rid of the dizzeness she felt and went back to a fighting position.

''I won't give up'' Said Sakura. Kisumi threw a punch at Sakura and she caught it and punched him in the gut. Kisumi then kicked her then tackled her to the wall. Sakura can feel some blood on her mouth. She then pushed Kisumi back and slapped him in the face. He went back and grabbed some items to throw at her. Sakura used her arms to shield her face from the objects till Kiumi threw something that had glass in it and it broke right on her arms. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt liquid come down her arms and a little on her face.

''Well i guess you are done now huh'' Said Kisumi walking towards Sakura with a piece of glass in his hand. Sakura was wobbling on her legs trying to look up but when she did she was put in a head lock with glass right next to her neck.

''Kisumi pl-please st-stop th-this.'' Pleaded Sakura she can feel herself slipping into a deep sleep but she knew better to let that happen.

''No way'' Said Kisumi ''Come with me''

''No'' Said Sakura. Then she felt a tiny but painfull pinch on her neck and saw blood lecking to her chest.

''I will say it again come with me'' Said Kisumi demanding more then saying it.

''I...said...NO'' Said Sakura as she got out his grip and grabbed the glass piece.

''Give that back'' Demanded Kisumi

''No'' Said Sakura then she threw it so he couldn't get it. Kisumi looked pissed he ran up to Sakura to punch her when someone grabbed him from behind and punched him in the face.

''Leave her alone'' Said a familar voice. Sakura's vison was blurry so she hardly saw who it was.

''What are you doing here?'' Said Kisumi as he went back to fighting the familar voice. Soon Sakura heard the voice again with sounds of fighting. Once it was over she found out that the voice she heard was Rin.

''Get out of here now'' Said Rin with vemon in his voice. Kisumi looked at him one last time and ran off Sakura felt herself slipping futher and futher into a deep sleep she tried to walk to Rin but fell asleep. The only think she could hear was her name being screamed and warm hands grabbing her before her body hit the ground and her eyes completely shut. Rin looked at Sakura and saw the wounds and blood coming and dripping. Rin held Sakura with one hand and group texted all the guys to go to Saramo's house for this emergacy. Rin then put his phone in his pocket and picked up Sakura bridely style and started running to Saramo's house.

Saramo was laying on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. Saramo got up and went to the door when he opened the door he saw all the guys at his house.

''What are you guys doing here.'' Said Saramo wondering what was the guys here for.

''Rin said to come here, he said it was a emergacy.'' Said Sousuke. Saramo stared at them then let them in. When he was about to close the door Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori was there.

''How did you guys get here...Oh yeah'' Said Saramo

''We came here to visit you guys is Sakura home.'' Said Sasuke

''Ummm no she went to a swim meeting'' Said Saramo then he let them in they all walked in and sat in the living room.

''So what is so big that Rin called ya'll here for'' Said Saramo.

''I don't know but he said to come quick'' Said Haruka. Saramo and everyone else started thinking what was so important that this required a meeting. Then the doorbell rang Sousuke went to open the door and was shocked to see what Rin was holding.

''WHAT HAPPENED'' Yelled Sousuke. Everyone knew that something had happened to Rin now.

''No time we have to get in the living room.'' Said Rin still holding Sakura's bloody form. Sousuke nodded and ran in the living room ''make more on the couch.'' Said Sousuke. Everyone stared at him then they all got up and waited to see what was so bad. When Rin ran in they didn't see clearly what he was holding then he sat her down on the couch and moved aside for everyone to see. Saramo, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori felt thier hearts break right when they saw thier little cherry blossom. Saramo walked over to her and held her hand he felt liquid in his hand and looked at it he saw the most frightning sight, blood.

''What happened to my sister'' Said Saramo still looking at Sakura.

''Sasuke grab the first aid kit out my car now'' Said Sasori. Sasuke ran outside and got the kit and ran back in the house.

''Here'' Said Sasuke. Then Sasori started patching Sakura up. All the blood she was slipping was frightning. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and held her other hand Itachi could tell that Sasuke was worried he never saw Sasuke so worried in his life. Of course he was worried too but Sakura and Sasuke really got along even a little better then her and Itachi. After a while Sasori had reduced the bleeding and she was now asleep.

''Oh man my sister'' Said Saramo

''It's ok'' Said Sasori. Saramo looked at him. ''I did my best i always wanted to work with poison but that didn't mean i hadn't studied medince'' Saramo looked at him then Sasori started on Rin and finished him up. Saramo couldn't stop stareing at Sakura then she looked like she was waking up.

''Sakura'' Said Sasuke as Sakura opened her eyes and started to sit up but was lightly pushed back by Itachi.

''Please Sakura i don't want you getting more hurt.'' Said Itachi. Sakura got right back up and sat with her back to the couch. Itachi signed and sat next to her.

''What happened?'' Asked Itachi

''I was coming home when'' Sakura winced and held her head after feeling a sharp pain in it. Everyone got alarmed and walked towards her she then took her hand off her hand and leaned on Itachi for support.

''I'm sorry'' Said Sakura

''It wasn't your fault just tell us what you know'' Said Sasuke

''I was in a dark ally when i was pinned to the wall i fought back this person. Soon he started throwing things at me and the glass hit me. I was slammed and pinned soon again then he had a glass piece and cut some of my neck. Afterwards i took the glass from him and threw it that's when he came to end me when Rin saved me and fought him.'' Said Sakura. Everyone looked surprised Rin walked up to her and sat on the other side. ''Are you ok?'' Asked Sakura to Rin he nodded.

''I'm more worried but you'' Said Rin.

''Who was it that hurt you?'' Asked Saramo wanting to know who hurt his sister. Sakura and Rin struggled to remember when it popped in Sakura's head.

''KISUMI'' Yelled Sakura then she leaned on Rin. Everyone was pissed now.

''He came back and attacked you?'' Asked/Said Sasuke balling his fist. Itachi got up and Saramo was making his way to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Sasori grabbing Saramo's arm.

''I'm going to kill Kisumi for hurting my sister where do you think i'm going'' Said Saramo vemon in his voice.

''I know your mad Saramo but i'm safe now, please the last thing i want is for you to get hurt that's why i fought in the first place.'' Said Sakura. Saramo would have punched anyone else in the face for saying this but not Sakura he walked to her and hugged her.

''I'm sorry Sakura'' Said Saramo

''It's ok'' Said Sakura then she got up and tried to walk to her room but fell on the way there. Before she hit the ground she was in the arms of Rin holding her. She could see straight into his eyes.

''I'm going to help you'' Said Rin. He didn't wait for Sakura to speak and picked her up bride style and carried her to her room. Saramo looked at them then everyone went upstairs following Rin and Sakura. Once everyone was there they talked for 10 minutes.

''Guys i want to talk to Rin in private.'' Said Sakura sitting on her bed. Everyone nodded and left the room except Rin. Once everyone was out Sakura started talking.

''Rin i wanted to thank you i don't even know if i would be alive if you didn't come...How did you know i was in trouble.'' Said Sakura

''You were taking awhile so i went to see if you were ok and when i saw a piece of glass fly by me i went to see what was going on. I saw Kisumi running to you and grabbed him and used my anger to beat him up.'' Said Rin

''Thanks'' Said Sakura then she laid down and put the cover over her and started to fall asleep.

''Your welcome'' Said Rin in a wisper voice and walked out the room closing the door. He met up with the guys in the living room.

''What did she say?'' Asked Saramo

''She thanked me then fell asleep'' Said Rin

''Thank you for saving her i owe you'' Said Sasuke

''No i wanted to i made sure Kisumi really got knocked in the head.'' Said Rin then he sat on the couch. Saramo smiled at Rin then he looked towards the stairs and saw Sakura coming down.

''I thought you were sleep'' Said Itachi

''I couldn't sleep i need to walk around.'' Said Sakura then she looked at her wounds. ''How long till i'm fully healed''

''About 3 to 4 days'' Said Sasori ''Don't worry i used water proof bandages.'' Sakura nodded and sat between Rin and Saramo.

''I will make sure i get Kisumi back he started this war now i'm going to finish it.'' Said Sakura. Saramo looked at Sakura then at Rin.

''Sakura he might not come back no more.'' Said Rei

''But if he do i will be ready'' Said Sakura than she got up then pulled back down by Rin.

''You just woke not too long ago you will have to stay home tomorrow'' Said Rin

''Tomorrow's sunday'' Said Sakura ''Speaking of which i thought ya'll went back to konoha high'' Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori smirked.

''We never left it was too late so we went to Sasori's house and stayed there.'' Said Sasuke

''That explains alot'' Said Saramo

''I beg your pardon'' Said Sasuke causing everyone to laugh. He then recieved a playful punch on the arm from Sakura.

''You guys are the best friends and family i can ask for.'' Said Sakura trying to get them all in a hug.

''We love you too Sakura-Chan'' Said the boys lifting her in the air. Sakura smiled happy as ever to see each of her friends together laughing.

''What do you guys say about this. Tomorrow we will have some team bonding.'' Said Sakura

''That's cool'' Said Makoto

''Will you be alright by tomorrow?'' Asked Haruka

''Yeah'' Said Sakura then she stood up and walked in the kitchen. ''What do you guys want to eat?"

''Umm anything'' Said Saramo

''How about you let me cook Sakura your still injured.'' Said Rin. Sakura smiled at Rin and answered.

''I'm fine really'' Said Sakura then she turned around to go in the kitchen when Rin grabbed her arm.

''Please Sakura i don't want you to faint from the heat or start feeling light headed.'' Said Rin he had so much worry a slience filled the room while everyone looked at Sakura and Rin they looked at each other.

''Fine but you not cooking either you got hurt also'' Said Sakura

''That's understandable'' Said Rin. Then they looked at everyone who was looking at them back.

''Who is going to cook now'' Said Sakura

''How about Itachi...when mom isn't home he cooks and i must say it's some of the best food i ever tasted'' Said Sasuke

''Thanks Sasuke, alright then i will cook but only because Sakura is injured and Saramo's food taste like poison.'' Said Itachi. Saramo put up the middle finger and walked away. Sakura stared at her brother.

''I told you your food stinks'' Said Sakura. Saramo looked at her and smiled then he got a box with the bottom gone and put his hand under it and gave Sakura the box. When she opened it his middle finger showed.

''That's how i feel right now.'' Said Saramo and sat on the couch waiting for Itachi to cook the food. After about half an hour Itachi called everyone to the table and Rin helped Sakura to the table then they started eating. After a while the swim club started leaving but not before they wished Sakura a good night.

''Well now we better go back to my house, now Sakura, Saramo if you need us call us.'' Said Sasori than he, Sasuke, and Itachi walked out and in Sasori's car. Now the only people was Sakura, Saramo, Sousuke, and Rin.

''So Sakura promise me if Kisumi comes back you call me'' Said Sousuke. Sakura nodded.

''I promise'' Said Sakura then Sousuke went home. Sakura looked at Rin and Saramo.

''I can't believe this is my third fight but this time i lost'' Said Sakura.

''Third'' Said Rin and looked at Saramo.

''Sakura fought 2 girls back at our old school named Karin and Ami they were trying to get with me, Sasuke, and Itachi but Sakura made sure they think twice before touching us again.'' Said Saramo then him and Sakura started laughing at the memories. Rin looked at Sakura her laugh was beautiful he wanted to make her laugh more. Her hair moved up as she laughed he wanted to feel it's softness.

''She's-She's so beauitful'' Thought Rin as his face went a light red. Sakura walked up to him and hugged him which made him turn even redder.

''Thanks for saving me.'' Said Sakura still hugging him to her surprise he hugged her back and tightned it.

''You don't know how much i care about you'' Said Rin. Sakura smiled alittle and they broke the hug. Sakura then walked upstairs to sleep.

''Good night Rin, Good night Saramo'' Said Sakura.

''Good night Sakura'' Said Rin and Saramo then she ran upstairs the boys talked alittle then Rin went home.

''Hi Rin welcome home'' Said Rin's mom

''Thanks mother i will talk to you tomorrow if you want to talk about your's and father's trip.'' Said Rin. Rin's mother nodded then he went upstairs to go to sleep.

''Sakura, i hope your ok i wish i could stay at your house and protect you till Kisumi leaves for good but i guess Saramo will have to take care of you for now.'' Said Rin.

''Rin, thank you, i wish i was stronger so i could of handled it myself and you wouldn't be hurt right now i hope this Kisumi sitution is over soon.'' Said Sakura

''I will protect you'' Said Rin and Sakura

 **Hi guys i hope you liked it and i did my best to add some more RinXSakura for this chapter it will lead up to a finish soon. Also i know Kisumi don't act like this in the anime but i needed a bad guy with similar hair to Sakura so sorry Kisumi but you had it coming.**


	8. Chapter 7 Team Bonding

Chapter 7: Team bonding

Sakura woke up and called Saramo to her room. In her surprise Saramo came running.

''Yes Sakura'' Said Saramo running out of breath.

''Can you get my laptop i need to do something.'' Said Sakura

''Sure thing'' Said Saramo as he walked towards her closet and got her laptop out and gave it to her. ''Here you go''

''Thank you'' Said Sakura as she took the laptop from Saramo. Saramo then looked at her head and saw that the bandges was coming off.

''Sakura i'm going to call Aunt Mai'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and went back to working on her laptop. Saramo went downstairs and called Mrs. Mai

Phone call

''Hello'' Said Said Mrs. Mai

''Yeah it's me Saramo'' Said Saramo

''Oh hi, how's Sakura i heard what happened with Kisumi. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasori are over here scouting the area like they on protrol.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Yeah she said she's ok but the bandges on her forehead are coming off can you come here and check her.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah i'll be there in 10 minutes''

Phone call end

Saramo sat on the couch and waited for Mrs. Mai when he heard a big thump upstairs. Saramo ran upstairs and saw Sakura on the floor.

''What happened?'' Asked Saramo

''I thought i saw someone in the window i guess i was just seeing things.'' Said Sakura still on the floor. Saramo walked up to Sakura and picked her up on his back then he walked downstairs. When they got downstairs they heard the doorbell and Saramo went to answer it.

''Hello'' Said Mrs. Mai with Sasori, Sasuke, and Itachi behind her.

''Hello'' Said the twins at the same time.

''What's Sakura doing on your back?'' Asked Sasori.

''She fell out the bed.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled while the boys sweat dropped.

''May i come in'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Sure'' Said Saramo as he stepped out the way. Mrs. Mai and the boys walked inside and went to the couch with Saramo and Sakura behind them.

''So what seems to be the problem.'' Said Mrs. Mai.

''My bandges are coming off my head. Said Sakura picking with her bandge.

''Well first stop messing with them.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura glared at him then faced Mai.

''Here let me rebandge you.'' Said Mrs. Mai. Sakura jumped off of Saramo's and walked towards Mrs. Mai then she removed her bandges. The boys watched as Mrs. Mai rewrapped Sakura's forehead in bandges.

''There all finish.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Thank you'' Said Sakura then she turned to face the boys. ''I look bad don't i''

''No you look great'' Said Saramo

''The bandges make you look tough'' Said Sasori. Sasuke and Itachi nodded while Sakura smiled.

''Now that that's done let me get the food out the car for you guys.'' Said Mrs. Mai then she walked towards the door and went to the car.

''So Sakura how are you feeling?'' Asked Itachi

''Pretty good'' Said Sakura

''You think Kisumi might come back?'' Asked Sasori

''If he does he won't live to see tomorrow'' Said Sasuke

''Your so protective'' Said Sakura smiling.

Sasuke blushed a light pink and turned his face.

''Whatever'' Sasori smirked and sat on the couch.

''Well Sakura i must say i didn't think you would fight Kisumi to protect us.'' Said Sasori

''I would do anything for you guys. You guys are my life i can't live without ya'll'' Said Sakura putting one hand behind her head and laughing. The boys smiled and walked next to Sakura. Then Mrs. Mai came in.

''I got the food come and eat'' Said Mrs. Mai. Sasori walked up to his mom took the food bowed and walked back to the couch with Mrs. Mai behind him.

''So Sakura what are you going to do today?'' Asked Sasuke as Sasori passed out food.

''Well today i'm going to have team bonding with the swim club.'' Said Sakura taking the food from Sasori.

''Well please be careful i don't want you getting hurt anymore.'' Said Itachi

''Yeah if you can stay near Haruka and Makoto.'' Said Saramo

''Ok don't worry'' Said Sakura

''That's what you said last time.'' Mumbled Saramo. Sakura giggled and kissed her brother on the cheek before going upstairs to get dress leaving a red face Saramo stareing at her.

''Sakura is so adorable.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Yeah'' Said Sasori looking in the direction of the stairs.

''I can hear you'' Said Sakura from her room. Everyone laughed then went back to eatting thier food. Upstairs Sakura was looking through her closet seeing what she should wear for the team bonding when she got a phone call.

Phone call

''Hello'' Said Sakura

''Hello Sakura how are you feeling?'' Asked Haruka

''I'm fine how are you and the guys?'' Asked Sakura

''Pretty good, you still able to come to team bonding.'' Asked Haruka

''Yeah i was just looking for something to wear. Where are we going anyway?'' Asked Sakura

''Well i was saying we should go to movies and when we get there we can choose what we want to watch then we should go to dinner.'' Said Haruka

''Alright sounds like a plan where will everyone meet?'' Asked Sakura

''In front of the school then we will go from there, I'll come and pick you up at 4:00.'' Said Haruka

''Ok i'll be ready.'' Said Sakura

''Ok i'll see you soon''

''Alright see you soon.''

End call

Sakura looked in her closet when Mrs. Mai came in.

''Sakura''

''Oww'' Sakura held the top of her head as she looked at Mrs. Mai. ''What the heck Auntie''

''I'm sorry i didn't know i scared you, What are you doing anyway?'' Asked Mrs. Mai

''I was looking for an outfit to wear when Haruka picks me up.'' Said Sakura

''OHHHH you guys going on a date'' Said Mrs. Mai

''No it's team bonding he is taking me to make sure i'm safe.'' Said Sakura

''...Are you sure it's not a date.''

''Mai''

''I'm kidding, how about i take you to get a new outfit for today.''

''Yeah that would be nice'' Said Sakura then her and Mrs. Mai went downstairs and saw the boys talking.

''Hi Saki what you up too?'' Asked Itachi

''Me and Sakura are going to buy her an outfit for when Haruka comes and picks her up.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''You have a date with Haru?'' Asked Sasuke

''NOOO it's team BONDING everyone will be there.'' Said Sakura yelling some of her words.

''Ok ok i was just asking.'' Said Sasuke putting his hands up defensely.

''Whatever let's just go'' Said Sakura as her and Mrs. Mai walked towards the door. ''If Haruka comes here before i get back let him in.'' The boys nodded and Sakura and Mai went out the house. After a while Saramo heard a knock at the door.

''Sasori can you answer the door?'' Asked Saramo as he contuined dealing the cards. Sasori nodded and walked to the door and found Haruka there.

''Hello Haruka'' Said Sasori

''Hello Sasori i'm here for Sakura we supposed to have team bonding.'' Said Haruka

''She's not here at the moment but you can come in and wait for her.'' Said Sasori. Haruka nodded and walked inside.

''Hello Haru'' Said Saramo

''Hello Saramo'' Said Haruka

''How about you come and play cards with us till Sakura and Aunt Mai comes back.'' Haruka walked over to the table and sat down. After 10 minutes Sakura and Mrs. Mai walked in.

''I win'' is all the girls heard as they walked in the door followed by ''Aww what'' and ''Come on'' Sakura looked at the table and saw the boys playing cards. She walked over to them.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura

''Haruka won 5 games in a row'' Said Sasori

''I have a nak for playing cards.'' Said Haruka smirking.

''Well i'm glad you guys are having fun. Haruka, Let me just change then we can go.'' Said Sakura. Haruka nodded and went back to playing cards while Sakura walked upstairs and changed. Sakura wore a Red tank top with a black mid sleve knee lenght jacket with a black skirt and black knee lenght boots. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and saw how the outfit looked.

''May i come in?'' Asked Mai

''Yes'' Said Sakura and looked back in the mirror. Mrs. Mai came in and screamed when she saw Sakura.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura with concern in her eyes.

''You...look...BEAUTIFUL.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''You really think so?'' Asked Sakura

''I know so you are H-O-T HOT'' Said Mrs. Mai making Sakura blush.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Mrs. Mai. ''Now how about we go downstairs and show the boys your outfit.'' Sakura nodded and walked next to Mrs. Mai then they headed downstairs. When they walked down the boys turned thier heads and saw the girls walking down but thier eyes mostly caught eye on Sakura.

''Whoa Sakura you look hot.'' Said Sasuke

''Just because your my best friend doesn't mean you can say that.'' Said Sakura ''But i know i am''

''So Haruka how do i look?'' Asked Sakura twirling as she landed on the floor.

''Now your brother is going to want me to protect you from boys.'' Said Haruka. Everyone stared at Haruka when he spook up again. ''I mean yoou look good''

''Oh'' Said Sakura. Haruka and Sakura kept stareing at each other untill Saramo broke the slience.

''Don't you guys have a team bonding thing today and is supposed to meet the swim club.''

''Oh yeah'' Said Sakura and Haruka then they walked up to each other.

''Ready to go?'' Asked Haruka

''Yeah'' Said Sakura. Then they walked towards the door and Haruka opened it.

''I'll see you guys in awhile.'' Said Sakura As she went through the door the boys waved to her then added Mrs. Mai to thier cards game. Sakura and Haruka walked to the front of the school and saw Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei waiting for them.

''Saki you look nice.'' Said Nagisa

''Thank you Nagisa.'' Said Sakura

''So where are we going first?'' Asked Rei

''First we're going to the movies then to dinner.'' Said Haruka. Everyone nodded and started walking to the movie theater.

''So what movie?'' Asked Haruka

''How about haunted house'' Said Sakura

''I heard that movie is really scary how about clown say bye bye.'' Said Nagisa

''Isn't that a sad movie?'' Asked Makoto

''Then how about Dreams of the night?'' Asked Haruka out of no where everyone hugged him.

''YEAH'' Said everyone. Then everyone got thier tickets and went to see the Dreams of the night. After the movie Sakura and the swim club went to dinner. Once there they took thier sits and ordered thier food.

''So about pratice when will you be healed for it?'' Asked Rei

''Sasori said that i can swim as long as i wear these bandges.'' Said Sakura rubbing her bandges on her forehead. When Haruka took her hand and put it on the table.

''Stop messing with it, It might come loose and i don't want that to happen.'' Said Haruka. Sakura smiled and put her hand behind her head.

''I guess i wasn't thinking hahaha.'' Said Sakura laughing nervously while Haruka's sweat dropped.

''What am i going to do with you?'' Asked Haruka to himself as everyone started laughing. When they stopped the food came and they started eatting. Once they finished eatting everyone payed for thier meal and went outside.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow at school.'' Said Nagisa then he ran off.

''Bye Nagisa'' Said Sakura as the rest the boys waved. Then Rei walked off after saying goodbye to the swim club.

''Makoto i'm going to walk Sakura home cause who know what could happen.'' Said Haruka. Makoto smiled and nodded.

''Just be careful and protect Sakura we don't want Kisumi coming back.'' Said Makoto then he waved to Sakura and Haruka then walked home. Sakura and Haruka then walked to Sakura's house where they saw Saramo just loss in a stareing contest to Itachi.

''How just how?'' Asked Saramo pacing around the room.

''I'm Itachi what did you expect.'' Said Itachi smirking then waved when he saw Sakura and Haruka walk in. ''How was team bonding?''

''Pretty good we went to see Dreams of the night and went to dinner.'' Said Sakura.

''Well i'm glad you had fun.'' Said Sasori. Sakura and Haruka nodded and Sakura walked up to Sasori and stared into his eyes then looked at Mrs. Mai's eyes then back at Sasori's.

''Your eyes are the same.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah i get my hair color from my father and my eye color from my mother.'' Said Sasori.

''Hn i look more like my grandfather.'' Said Sasuke

''Same'' Said Itachi.

''Me and Saramo look more like each other.'' Said Sakura. Saramo walked up to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

''How much do you love me?'' Asked Saramo

''That depends on the question.'' Said Sakura as Sasuke and Sasori started laughing.

''Can you come to my basketball game tomorrow it's home.'' Said Saramo

''I thought it was today.'' Said Sakura

''No they postponed it till tomorrow because they heard about your jumping so can you come.'' Asked Saramo

''As i said before i wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Said Sakura. Saramo hugged Sakura then thanked Haruka as he walked out the door.

''See you tomorrow at school.'' Said Haruka before closing the door. Sakura and Saramo smiled before turning to thier friends and family.

''Well i'm going to head home come on Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi let's go'' Said Mrs. Mai the boys nodded and walked with Mrs. Mai to the door.

''See you guys tomorrow i'll see you guys at the school.'' Said Mrs. Mai as she walked through the door. The twins nodded and walked upstairs to thier rooms and changed into thier pjs.

''Saramo good night i will see you tomorrow.'' Said Sakura shouting through the hallways.

''Good night Sakura sweet dreams.'' Said Saramo as he turned off his light and went to sleep.

 **Hi guys i hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review at the end.**


	9. Chapter 8 Invites And Basketball

Chapter 8: Invite and basketball games

Saramo woke up and went to check up on Sakura. When he saw her she was grabbing her bookbag for school.

''Oh Saramo shouldn't you be getting ready for school?'' Asked Sakura

''Yeah i was just seeing if you were ok.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah'' Said Sakura then she walked towards Saramo and grabbed his hand. ''Saramo i know we are going to the same place but we have to be careful.''

''I know Sakura i promise i won't let nothing happen to you.'' Said Saramo grabbing her shoulders.

''Ok but only because you promised.'' Said Sakura then she went to the front room while Saramo went and got dressed. After he was done he walked to the front to see a garnola bar thrown to him. With fast reflexes he caught it with ease and started eating it.

''Nice try'' Said Saramo as he took a big bite of the bar and started walking next to a smirking Sakura.

''Whatever let's go'' Said Sakura then they went out the door and went to the school.

At school Sakura and Saramo went to thier first class Sakura had Singing while Saramo had Math.

''I'll talk to you later'' Said Saramo as they parted ways in the hallways. Sakura nodded and went to the chrous room and met the teacher. Soon it was lunch time and they met up in the halls.

''Hi sis how was your classes?'' Asked Saramo

''Pretty good'' Said Sakura then she saw Nagisa and the rest of the gang coming towards them.

''Hi Haru, Mako, Rei, Nagi what's up'' Said Saramo

''Actually we came here to tell you that the internationals are soon going to happen.'' Said Makoto. Then the boys jumped back as Sakura screamed and hugged them.

''This is going to be so epic'' Said Sakura jumping. The boys smiled at Sakura and then a hand appeared on her shoulder Sakura turned around and freaked when she saw who it was.

''Sasuke what are you doing in here and where is Itachi and Sasori?'' Asked Sakura

''Nice to see you too. Sasori's car broke down so they pushed it to the shop. I also made you and Saramo a lunch so here.'' Said Sasuke as he gave her a lunch bag then gave Saramo his's. Than out of no where a bunch of girls came down the hallway.

''Who are you?'' Asked a girl

''My name is Sasuke and you are'' Said Sasuke

''Your future wife.'' Said the girl

''No he's mine'' Said another girl

''No mine'' Said Another girl. All the girls then grabbed Sasuke and put him in the middle while he struggled to get out. Sakura got mad and pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed Sasuke. Sakura then ran with Sasuke and put him behind her. The girls had death looks in thier eyes as they saw Sasuke behind Sakura.

''Give us back Sasuke.'' Said the girls.

''Ok but if i do...I WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS.'' Said/Yelled Sakura the girls backed up a bit as Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

''I'm not scared you parentless pink haired rat.'' Said the girl. Sakura had wide eyes then they turned to sadness. Sasuke noticed this and got in front of Sakura.

''How dare you say that you whore shut up and never talk about Sakura like that again or every waking moment will be hell to the time you go to sleep.'' Said Sasuke the girls were terrfied and could of swore they saw fire in his eyes. The girls stepped back and started running away. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura stareing at the ground and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Sakura it's ok i'm sorry about that girl.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

''It's ok'' Said Sakura. But Sasuke knew she was fakeing it.

''Sakura look me in the eyes.'' Said Sasuke as he lightly pulled her chin up and they saw eye to eye. ''Please don't be sad i hate it when you are.'' Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke then smiled the smile he only let Sakura see, Sakura blushed and hugged Sasuke.

''You really are my best friend'' Said Sakura as she felt warm hands hug her back then even more arms wrapped around her as her brother hugged her too. Then even more arms as Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa started hugging her as Haruka watched. Sakura looked at Haruka and got out the grip of the other boys and stood in front of Haruka.

''Yes'' Said Haruka

''Don't think that you are getting out of the hug.'' Said Sakura Before Haruka can respond Sakura hugged him. Haruka had wide eyes then looked down at the pink haired girl holding on to him. Haruka slowly moved his arms around Sakura as she tightened the hug. Everyone saw Haruka do something they thought he would never do, Blush, Sakura looked up and smiled.

''See hugs are great.'' Said Sakura as she let go and grabbed Haruka's hand and grabbed Sasuke's hand as she ran with them to the front of the school.

''So Sasuke, Haruka i barely see any of you smile which is going to change.'' Said Sakura

''Yeah we should make them smile more often.'' Said Makoto as him and Sakura smiled at each other. Sasuke and Haruka sweatdropped as they started walking away, a hand grabbed thier arm. Sakura and Makoto turned halfway smiling at them.

''Your not going anywhere.'' Said Sakura

''One way or another you guys are going to smile.'' Said Makoto. Sasuke and Haruka had slight fear in thier eyes, Just thinking about what these two are going to do to them is making thier face blue.

After school Sakura walked home with Sasuke while Saramo stayed at school for basketball pratice. Once Sakura got home Sasuke took his leave to see what Itachi and Sasori were up to. Sakura walked upstairs and layed down on her bed.

''Ok so i have about a hour before i have to go back to the school for Saramo's basketball game.'' Said Sakura then she looked at her phone. ''I know the swim gang can't come to the game today so maybe Rin would like too come...I'll call him.''

Phone Call

''Hello'' Said Rin

''Hi Rin'' Said Sakura

''Sakura hey how are you feeling?'' Asked Rin

''Pretty good how about you?'' Asked Sakura

''I'm good is something wrong?'' Asked Rin

''No i was just wondering if you would like to come with me to Saramo's basketball game?'' Asked Sakura

''Sure i would love too.'' Said Rin

''Great it starts in a hour.'' Said Sakura

''Ok i'll pick you up in thirty minutes, see you then'' Said Rin

''Alright see you'' Said Sakura

Phone call ends

Sakura got up and changed her clothes to a more everyday attire. Sakura wore a pink V-neck shirt with black jeans and Black flats.

With Rin

Rin was getting ready also, Rin wore a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. Rin went to sit on the bed when Sousuke walked in.

''Hi Rin...Where are you going?'' Asked Sousuke.

''I'm going to Saramo's basketball game with Sakura.'' Said Rin

''Wait so you guys are going on a date?'' Asked Sousuke

''N-No we just watching Saramo play ball.'' Said Rin stuttering and his face turning red. Sousuke smirked and walked towards hi, and slapped him playfully on the back.

''You guys be careful, and tell her i said hi'' Said Sousuke sitting down.

''Shut up'' Said Rin smiling and pushing Sousuke. ''I better go and pick her up.'' Sousuke nodded and waved at Rin as he walked out the door. Rin walked to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. After 2 seconds Sakura answered the door ready to go. Sakura then locked the door and stood in front of Rin.

''You ready'' Said Sakura. Rin nodded and they started walking to the school. Once they walked inside Sakura led the way to the gym where they saw the boys warming up and doing foul shots. Juke spotted Sakura and waved to her making all the guys including Saramo look at her as she walked in Rin behind her. Juke ran up to Sakura.

''Hi Sakura.'' Said Juke

''Hi Jauke what's up'' Said Sakura

''Nothing i'm getting ready for our basketball game'' Said Juke then he noticed Rin behind her. ''Who's this''

''This is Rin he's here with me to watch Saramo play. Speaking of which where is Saramo?'' Asked Sakura.

''He's in the gym hall.'' Said the captain of the team. Sakura nodded and her and Rin walked to the gym hall and saw Saramo talking to Mrs. Mai. Mrs. Mai looked behind Saramo and he turned around to see Sakura and Rin walking towards them.

''Hi Sakura'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Hi aunt Mai what's going on?'' Asked Sakura

''I was just wishing Saramo good luck before he plays.'' Said Mrs. Mai then she placed a hand on Saramo's shoulder and put her fist up. ''Break a leg.'' Saramo smirked and nodded.

''You got it Aunt Mai.'' Said Saramo as Mrs. Mai walked away but not before waving to Sakura and Rin. Saramo then turned to Sakura and Rin.

''Glad you came Sakura and you brought Rin.'' Said Saramo

''Yeah i hope you don't mind.'' Said Sakura

''It's fine'' Said Saramo then he looked at Rin and him and Rin did thier secert handshake. Sakura looked surprised as they both smirked at her when she was about to say something Juke ran into the gym hall.

''Saramo the game is about to start and they need the captains to come to the center of the gym.'' Said Jake. Saramo nodded and turned back to Sakura and Rin.

''Showtime.'' Said Saramo as he started jogging to the court. Sakura and Rin watched him jog away and went inside the gym to take thier seats. Once they found thier seats they sat down and the game started. Sakura and Rin cheered for Saramo as he drippled up the court and did a lay up. After a while there were 10 seconds before the game ended Iwatobi had the ball Sakura cheered for her brother as he made his way down the court having 5 men following him. People started the count down as Saramo did the last shot the ball was rolling around the rim as people chanted 3,2,1. The ball went inside the net and the buzzer hit zero. Iwatobi won the game Sakura screamed and got everyone to chant Saramo's name. Rin looked at Sakura wondering how she was able to make people say what she wanted. Saramo looked at Sakura he smriked and put his thumb up. Sakura smiled and put her thumb up as she saw Saramo run to the locker room. Rin got up and stood next to Sakura.

''Wasn't that great Rin'' Said Sakura. Rin smiled.

''Yeah i can't believe Saramo made that last shot that was epic.'' Said Rin as him and Sakura started laughing when someone walked up to them.

''What y'all laughing about?'' Asked a very sweaty Saramo.

''Nothing'' Said Sakura as Rin threw Saramo a water bottle.

''Your going to need it.'' Said Rin

''Thanks'' Said Saramo then he started drinking the water. Sakura and Rin smiled at him then walked towards him. Saramo looked a bit confused then he saw Mrs. Mai walking towards them.

''Hi guys sorry i wasn't here for the game but i did see that last shot good one Saramo.'' Said Mrs. Mai

''Thanks'' Said Saramo.

''That's not all i wanted to say though.'' Said Mrs. Mai. The three teens looked at Mrs. Mai with a raised eyebrow.

''Sakura i just got a hold of y'all's coach and he said that when you guys go to Internationals y'all will be with Rin's school.'' Said Mrs. Mai. Sakura and Rin's eyes widen as they took in the new infomation then they smiled.

''This is great when we go to the nationals we'll be with you guys.'' Said Sakura

''This is great now i can make sure you get there safe.'' Said Rin. Everyone looked at him as he just remembered what he said and blushed. Sakura smiled and winked at Rin making him blush even more making everyone laugh.

''Well we should get going.'' Said Saramo as he looked at Sakura and Rin. Sakura and Rin nodded and they started walking towards the door. Mrs. Mai smiled before going another direction. When the teens walked outside Saramo heard his stomach growl.

''Looks like someone is hungry.'' Said Sakura. Saramo blushed and turned away.

''Whatever'' Said Saramo. Sakura laughed as Rin watched her his eyes soften at the beauitful sound of laughter clouding his ears.

''There's that beauitful laugh again, and her face...she looks so beauitful.'' Thought Rin as he then caught himself looking at Sakura before she turned to him. Sakura then stopped laughing as she heard Saramo's stomach growl again.

''That's it i'm getting somthing to eat.'' Said Saramo.

''Ok i'm going to walk Rin back to his school and meet you...Where?'' Said Sakura

''Meet me in front of that new diner when you done i will have a table for us.'' Said Saramo. Sakura nodded and then she started walking with Rin to his apartment.

''So your saying your school gives you free apartments to live in?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah we're there with one roommate.'' Said Rin.

''Who's your roommate?'' Asked Sakura.

''My roommate is Sousuke which reminds me he said hi.'' Said Rin. Sakura smiled and looked forward to find that they were now in front of a building.

''This is it.'' Said Rin as he walked in front of Sakura and stood in front of her. ''Are you sure you want to walk by yourself to that diner i mean i can walk you there.'' Said Rin

''No thanks i'll be fine besides i just walked you here.'' Said Sakura. Rin looked worried when a hand appeared on his shoulder from behind.

''Sousuke'' Said Sakura excited. Sousuke smiled at her and looked back at Rin.

''You shouldn't be so worried if she is confident that she will be fine then you should believe in her.'' Said Sousuke. ''Besides she has our number she can call us if she's in trouble.'' Sakura smiled.

''Thank you Sousuke.'' Said Sakura. Sousuke smiled and nodded then Rin looked at Sakura and gave up.

''Fine but be careful.'' Said Rin. Sakura nodded and heard Momo's voice.

''I better go'' Said Sakura ''I was never here.'' Sousuke and Rin chuckled as Sakura started running towards the diner. After 15 minutes of running Sakura made it to the diner without any trouble. Sakura walked inside and saw Saramo sitting down with two drinks. She then walked towards the table and sat across from Saramo.

''Hi Saki i got your favorite drink.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled and started drinking it.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Saramo then the waiter came and took thier order. After they ate they paid for thier food and walked home.

''Today was great'' Said Saramo ''I won the basketball game.''

''Yeah and i never knew you were so good at basketball.'' Said Sakura smiling.

''I have to admit i didn't think the ball would go in.'' Said Saramo. Sakura walked upstairs and put on a night gown while Saramo changed into a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Sakura then layed down in her bed and looked out her door and saw Saramo's light go off. Sakura looked at the window and started thinking.

''Saramo i'm so proud of you...Please stay this way i will be there to support you all the way.'' Thought Sakura as she then drifted off to sleep.

 **Well here is another Chapter i hope you all like it and remember at the end to leave a comment.**


	10. Chapter 9 No More Kisumi

Chapter 9: No more Kisumi

Sakura woke up having a very bad feeling Saramo felt Sakura's pain and went to her room. Sakura was sitting up on her bed when Saramo came in.

''Hi Sakura you ok?'' Asked Saramo but he didn't get a answer as Sakura was stareing down at her feet deep in thought.

''SAKURA'' Yelled Saramo. Sakura's head jerked up and she looked at Saramo.

''Yes what is it?'' Asked Sakura looking at her brother.

''Are you ok? You seem tensed up.'' Said Saramo as he tilted his head to the side.

''Yes...Everything is fine.'' Said Sakura then Saramo nodded his head and walked out the room. Sakura looked back down and put her hands in a thinking position. ''I think''

Saramo walked to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for himself and Sakura while he thought about why Sakura was acting so wierd. He then put the thought in the back of his head but didn't forget about it. He was sure that Sakura was ok yesterday so why was she acting so wierd today.

Sakura looked out her window and then layed back down on her bed.

''That dream...why did i have that dream.'' Thought Sakura as she ruffled her own hair. Sakura then heard her phone buzz for a quick second. Sakura reached for her phone and looked at the text message Sakura's eyes widen as she read it.

 **Hello Sakura i bet you remember me, Kisumi, listen if you know what's good for Saramo, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and Rin you will come alone to the dark ally on maple street. DON'T tell anyone where you are going understand...good be there at 7 o'clock.**

 **Sakura couldn't believe this message she was terried. ''I have to go if i don't... i don't know what Kisumi can do now.'' Thought Sakura as Saramo walked into her room.**

 **''Hi Sakura you feeling better?'' Asked Saramo**

 **''Yeah i'm fine i'm just hungry.'' Said Sakura as she sat up in the bed. Saramo nodded and he then started to walk downstaires as Sakura followed they then ate breakfast. Saramo looked at Sakura still concerned about what happened earlier.**

 **''Sakura'' Said Saramo. Sakura looked up to stare at her twin brother. ''You know you can always talk to me right.''**

 **''I know thanks Saramo'' Said Sakura as she got up from the table and went to the front. Saramo's eyes followed her as she walked away not letting his gaze to break. Saramo and Sakura heard a knock at the door and Saramo went to answer it when he opened the door. Rin was there.**

 **''Hi Rin'' Said Saramo**

 **''Hi Saramo'' Said Rin**

 **''Listen i know something is wrong with Sakura can you talk to her she won't open up to me.'' Said Saramo. Rin looked surprised and nodded his head.**

 **''Sure i will'' Said Rin as he walked past Saramo and walked up to Sakura to see she was drawing. ''Hi Sakura Saramo told me something is wrong what's up?''**

 **''No everything is fine.'' Said Sakura. Rin didn't believe what she said for a second he and Saramo can tell that Sakura was hiding something and they wanted to know. Sakura gave Rin a fake smile and went to her room but not before giving Rin and Saramo a glare telling them to say away if you know what's good for you. Saramo called Sasuke and told him to make it a 5 way call so he, Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi and Rin can all talk.**

 **Phone call**

 **Sasuke: Hello**

 **Saramo: Hi, is everyone on the line.**

 **Everyone: Yeah**

 **Sasori: So what's up**

 **Rin: Sakura as been acting wierd and she won't tell us why.**

 **Itachi: Sakura was always stubborn girl when she was little.**

 **Saramo: But she would always tell us what's going on.**

 **Sasori: That is true, When did she start acting weird?**

 **Saramo: Ever sense she woke up.**

 **Sasuke: maybe she is just sad for a moment give her a hour or two and she might be back to her cheery happy self.**

 **Itachi and Sasori: Agreed**

 **Rin and Saramo: Ok**

 **Sasuke: We'll be there in 2 hours till then keep checking up on her.**

 **Saramo: Alright thank you.**

 **Everyone: your welcome**

 **Phone call end**

 **Saramo and Rin looked at each other before going to the front room to keep ahold of themselves to not go and bother Sakura. Sakura was in her room looking through her closet at all the stuff in there she then found the outfit she was going to wear.**

 **''Kisumi...i'm not scared of you, you want to hurt my friends and family i will show you what hurt really is.'' Said Sakura as she then had punched the wall. Sakura put on some shorts and a tanktop. She then put on her shoes and got her purse. Sakura walked downstaires and saw Saramo and Rin sitting down watching TV. They turned thier heads and looked at Sakura as she walked past them not even glacing at them for a second.**

 **''Hi Sakura are you ok?'' Asked Rin**

 **''I'm fine'' Said Sakura**

 **''Where are you going?'' Asked Saramo**

 **''You don't need to worry i'll be back by 5 to 6:30'' Said Sakura. Saramo and Rin looked at her with worry and confusion as she then walked out the door and to the clothes store. Sakura walked inside trying to finding a outfit for her meeting with Kisumi. Sakura found her outfit and went to the shoe store. There she found the shoes she was going to be wearing when she found Kisumi. As Sakura started walking out the store there was a flyer that landed on the floor right at her feet. The flyer read.**

 **Master Ken's weapon and fighting dojo come fight and work out at our gym.**

 **Sakura smiled and made her way to the gym. Once she found the place she walked inside only to be met with kick almost hitting her in the face. But she was pulled back by someone. She turned around and came face to face to a boy who looked her age if not older.**

 **''Hi you ok'' Asked the boy**

 **''Yeah'' Said Sakura**

 **''Sorry about that'' Said the other boy that almost kicked her.**

 **''It's ok'' Said Sakura smiling.**

 **''What's your name?'' Asked the boy who got her out the way.**

 **''I'm Sakura, and who are you too.'' Asked Sakura.**

 **''I'm Taku'' Said the boy who caught her.**

 **''And i'm Dai'' Said the boy who almost took her head off. Sakura smiled at the boys. Taku is a tall boy with musles he has dark blue hair with black eyes. Taku's hair reaches to his mid neck his hair style was a little messy but kept out his eyes. Taku was wearing a fighing uniform that he made for himself.**

 **Dai is a tall boy also a little taller then Taku. Dai has musles just like Taku but his hair was different, Dai's hair was black and in the same style as kakashi's but shorter. his eyes was black with a hint of red inside. Dai was wearing a t-shirt with gray sweatpants. Dai and Taku smiled as Sakura smiled back.**

 **''So are you guys brothers?'' Asked Sakura.**

 **''No we just best friends.'' Said Taku as put his arm around Dai and they smirked at each other. Taku then looked at Sakura.**

 **''That reminds can i help you with something.'' Asked Taku**

 **''Yeah i need to see Master Ken.'' Said Sakura**

 **''Oh you want to see my father sure thing follow me.'' Said Taku as he had Sakura and Dai follow him to his dad's office. Once they got inside they saw Taku's dad's chair turned around.**

 **''Ummm dad what are you doing?'' Asked Taku. Taku's dad turned around and in his chair.**

 **''What do you mean Taku i was just putting something in my bag.'' Said Taku's dad then he noticed that Taku had not only Dai with him but a girl too. Taku's dad got up from his chair and walked up to Sakura.**

 **''Well hello there young lady i'm Master Ken what can i help you.'' Said Ken. Sakura looked up at Taku's father.**

 **Taku's father (also known as Master Ken) was a really tall man with huge musles. he had orange hair and black eyes. he was wearing the same suit as Taku but it was in a different color. Ken's hair style was down to his ears a little longer in the back then the front.**

 **Sakura held out her hand as Master Ken went to shake it. Then she gave him a look telling him to ask his son and his friend to exit the room.**

 **''Can you guys go for a second i must talk to Sakura alone.'' Said Ken. Taku and Dai nodded before leaving the room. ''Now what is it that you want to talk to me about.''**

 **''Well you see sir my friends and family are in danger and i went to protect them with my life. Master Ken can you please teach me some stuff to protect them?'' Asked Sakura. Master Ken looked at Sakura, eyes slightly widen he then put a hand on her shoulder.**

 **''Sakura...I would be glad to teach you what i know. I like you and how you want to protect your family and friends. You are the only one that came in here to learn to protect others and not self defense.'' Said Master Ken. Sakura smiled so wide and hugged Master Ken making him smile.**

 **''Come with me to the dojo and we can get started.'' Said Master Ken. Sakura nodded and followed Master Ken as she did Taku and Dai followed after them. Once they got inside the dojo Master Ken told Sakura what he is going to teach her and if she can do it right then it won't take long.**

 **''Now first i will teach punching and kicking also useing your flexabilty with it. after a while i will teach you a weapon something you think suits you.'' Said Ken. Sakura nodded her head as Taku stood on Ken's left side while Dai stood on the right.**

 **''Ok let's begin''**

 **Saramo was getting worried Sakura has been gone for a long time. Rin and Sasuke was pacing around while Itachi and Sasori kept taking glances at the door.**

 **''Wait if Sakura was in trouble she would call us right.'' Said Sasuke**

 **''Right she wouldn't just disappear without telling or letting us know.'' Said Sasori.**

 **''Maybe she's just caught up in shopping.'' Said Rin**

 **''Yeah she has to be.'' Said Itachi.**

 **''Maybe i should call her just to be on the safe side.'' Said Saramo.**

 **''NO!'' Yelled Sasuke as he tackled Saramo.**

 **''What did i say earlier, give her her space.'' Said Sasuke taking Saramo's phone and throwing it to Rin.**

 **''Alright fine.'' Said Saramo rolling his eyes. Sasuke got up off of him and walked next to the couch.**

 **''She'll be here soon.'' Said Sasuke looking towards the door.**

 **Sakura kept fighting against Dai and Taku two on one. Dai threw a punch at Sakura. Sakura caught the punch and threw Dai over her shoulder, Taku ran over to Sakura and jumped, Sakura put her hands on Taku and fliped him over her head making sure to land him on Dai. Sakura started laughing as they smiled at her she then did a backflip and caught the sword thrown up in the air. Sakura landed holding the sword pointing down.**

 **''You are doing great Sakura'' Said Master Ken as he got a sword from the wepons rack.**

 **''I'll say'' Said Taku as he and Dai rolled around on the floor holding thier guts. Sakura giggled a little and then turned to Master Ken.**

 **''Now Sakura we will have a sword fight are you ready?'' Asked Master Ken. Sakura looked at Master Ken and nodded as she got in a sword fighting stance Master Ken and Sakura started thier sword fight and so far they looked evenly matched. Dai and Taku rolled out the way and watched the two fight in close combat. Dai and Taku watched in amazment as Sakura fought Master Ken Sakura's eyes were filled with determination. Master Ken saw her eyes and smirked.**

 **''She's not half bad i'm surprised'' Thought Master Ken as he contiuned to fight against Sakura in a sword battle. Sakura was not holding back then in a all out swing she slashed his sword and broke it in half. Master Ken's eyes widen and so Dai and Taku. Sakura was breathing heavily as she held the stance she was holding when she broke the sword.**

 **''Whoa you broke the sword in half...That is amazing.'' Said Master Ken ''In all my years of teaching no student was able to brake my sword in half.''**

 **Dai and Taku was clapping and cheering while Sakura stood up and walked towards her towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. When she put down the towel she was met with two hugs from Dai and Taku.**

 **''Your so cool Sakura.'' Said Dai**

 **''Yeah'' Said Taku**

 **''Thanks'' Said Sakura as she looked over at Master Ken who was walking over to her and the two boys.**

 **''I think you are ready to protect your friends and family if you ever want to learn more just come back you don't need to pay.'' Said Master Ken. Sakura nodded.**

 **''Yeah oh Sakura us three should hang out sometime let's trade numbers.'' Said Taku.**

 **''Sure why not'' Said Sakura as she got her phone out and traded numbers with Taku and Dai. Afterwards Sakura bowed down to Master Ken and smiled at the three boys before leaving.**

 **''Goodbye and thanks for teaching me this stuff.'' Said Sakura as she walked out the building the boys waved to her and she ran off.**

 **Sakura soon made her way back to the house with her bags of clothes that she got from the store she also put her new sword in one with it's case and new moves in case Kisumi attacks. Sakura walked inside the house to be greeted by hugs from Saramo and the gang.**

 **''Sakura where have you been?'' Asked Saramo.**

 **''I told you i was going to be gone till like 6 or 6:30'' Said Sakura**

 **''Well you made me nervous'' Said Saramo.**

 **''You don't have to worry now if you excuse me i have to go upstairs.'' Said Sakura running to her room.**

 **''Sakura wait'' Said Sasuke as he held out his arm but Sakura was far out of reach and was already upstaries.**

 **Sakura put the clothes bag on her bed and locked her door then she walked back to her bed and undressed then she put on the clothes she bought at the store and shoe store. Sakura was wearing a black V-neck shirt with black jeans that she can move around easily in. Sakura also had on black boots that go to her knees with a mid sleeve jacket that went down to her knees. Sakura walked towards the closet and put on her fingerless battle gloves. Sakura then put her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed her sword which was in her case.**

 **''Now Kisumi you have hurted me and my family and friend for the last time.'' Said Sakura as she held the sword in her hands. Then she put the sword over one shoulders and had it hang sideways. (like Trunks in dbz)**

 **''Time to confront Kisumi'' Said Sakura. Then she walked downstaires.**

 **''Where are you going now?'' Asked Sasori**

 **''Don't worry i'll be back soon...by the way Saramo can i use your motocycle?'' Asked Sakura.**

 **''Sure'' Said Saramo**

 **''Prefect'' Said Sakura as she looked at the clock.**

 **''6:30 huh i better go'' Thought Sakura as she ran out the door dropping her phone on the way out. Rin walked up to the dropped phone and picked it up.**

 **''HI SAKURA YOU FORGOT YOUR PHONE!'' Yelled Rin as he watched Sakura drive off with Saramo's motocycle. Rin then walked back inside the house with Sakura's phone. Rin sat down next to Saramo. Saramo looked over at Sakura's phone and stared at it.**

 **''Hi Rin can i see Sakura's phone?'' Asked Saramo.**

 **''Sure'' Said Rin as he gave Saramo Sakura's phone. Saramo pressed the power button and looked at her contacts.**

 **''I don't see anything out of order so why do i have a bad feeling.'' Thought Saramo then he saw a number without a name. Saramo's eyes widen as he pressed the number and read the text message from this morning.**

 **''Guys come here and read this'' Said Saramo as he had all the boys gathered around the phone and read the text message together. The boys were shocked when they read this.**

 **''So Sakura went to see Kisumi'' Said Rin**

 **''Right'' Said Saramo**

 **''That explains why she was gone so long and the reason why she was dressed...to fight Kisumi'' Said Sasuke**

 **''Damn it she's supposed to be there at 7 and it's 6:45 right now.'' Said Itachi**

 **''We still have time to get to maple street call those 3 new contacts members in her phone and get in my car.'' Said Sasori as he started running to his car. The boys followed and Saramo called the three contacts.**

 **''I called them thier names are Taku, Dai, and Master Ken when i told them what is going on they said they wanted to come help Sakura.'' Said Saramo.**

 **''Then let's pick them up.'' Said Rin. Sasori nodded and went to the dojo where they picked up Master Ken and the two boys.**

 **''Now let's save Sakura'' Said Taku as they started driving towards the dark ally on maple street.**

 **Sakura turned into the dark ally on maple and parked Saramo's motocycle. She then walked inside the ally. Sakura looked down at her watch.**

 **''It's 7 o'clock where is he'' Thought Sakura**

 **''So you came Sakura i'm surprised you did.'' Said Kisumi as he made himself known.**

 **''Kisumi i had it with you threating me, my friends and my family this is going to stop.'' Said Sakura.**

 **''Ok i'll stop'' Said Kisumi smirking Sakura frowned knowing he was planning something. ''But only if you marry me.''**

 **Sakura looked surprised at Kisumi.**

 **''What do you mean?'' Asked Sakura in a dangeous tone.**

 **''I want you to marry me. What do you say?'' Asked Kisumi as he turned to Sakura.**

 **''No'' Said Sakura. Kisumi smirked**

 **''That's too bad i guess i'll have to kill you then.'' Said Kisumi then he snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of men came out. Sakura eye's went wide as she grabbed the him of her sword. Kisumi had them all stand behind him as he took a step up.**

 **''I'll give you one last chance marry me or die.'' Said Kisumi ready to give them the signal.**

 **''NEVER i would rather die then marry you.'' Said Sakura. Kisumi once again smirked and told the men to charge at her, Sakura pulled a knife off the street and pointed it at the men. The men slowed down a bit as Sakura blackfliped and grabbed a bottle that was laying on the ground. Sakura waited then she threw the bottle making the men step back a bit once the bottle broke the men charged at her again Sakura was about to charge back at them when a car did a 90 degree turn right in front of her. Sakura, Kisumi and the men stared at the car and out came all the boys. Sakura looked shocked.**

 **''What are you guys doing here?'' Asked Sakura**

 **''We came to help'' Said Rin**

 **''But you guys can't i have to do this by my-''**

 **''EOUNGH!'' Yelled Saramo cutting off Sakura. ''I'm partly the reason your here i have the right to fight along side my sister.''**

 **''Same'' Said Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Rin. Sakura looked suprised when they said that.**

 **''And we came to help out too.'' Said Taku and Dai**

 **''I'm not going to let you get hurt Sakura i'm fighting as well.'' Said Master Ken then he went in the car and got out weapons for everyone. Sakura smiled as she looked over at Kisumi who looked pissed.**

 **''MEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR ATTACK!'' Yelled Kisumi as the men started charging towards the teens and Master Ken.**

 **''Sakura we can take care of these men you go take on Kisumi.'' Said Saramo as he had everyone put thier hands in a center while Sakura took a running start to them. Sakura jumped up and landed 1 foot in the center of thier hands they then used all thier might to throw her while she guided herself.**

 **''Take him down Saki'' Said Saramo in a wisper voice as he watched Sakura fly over all the men and land right on Kisumi's tail. Sakura began running after Kisumi. Kisumi saw Sakura running after him and ran faster causing Sakura to run faster too he then got caught in a dead end as he looked and saw the ocean. Kisumi looked forward to see Sakura closing in on him.**

 **''Kisumi it's over just stop here and no one gets hurt.'' Said Sakura as she stopped in her tracks. Kisumi smirked and charged at Sakura. Sakura got in a fighting stance as they started fighting in hand to hand combat. Sakura soon punched Kisumi in the nose and kicked him back. Kisumi got up ran towards Sakura again but as he ran he drew a sword from behind his shirt. Sakura grabbed her sword and blocked Kisumi's hit just in time.**

 **''You know how to fight with a sword?'' Asked Sakura**

 **''Yeah i learned not too long ago now i'll get you'' Said Kisumi as he and Sakura kept slashing at each other swords. Kisumi kept making Sakura back up and with a slash and a kick to the gut Sakura fell back on the edge. Sakura layed on the ground and could hear the splash of the ocean. Kisumi dived down and tried to kill Sakura but she blocked his attack. Sakura and Kisumi pushed the swords one mistake and they will be stabbed.**

 **''If i can't have you nobody can.'' Said Kisumi as he went for the kill. Sakura blocked the slash put her feet on Kisumi's gut and flipped him over making him fall into the ocean. Sakura turned around and saw Kisumi splash in the water. Sakura stood up and walked back to the gang when she got back she saw them still fighting she joined the battle.**

 **''Sakura your back'' Said Itachi**

 **''Yeah i'll tell you about the fight later let's finish off these people.'' Said Sakura as she knocked one out from behind. No then noticed a wet Kisumi walked back with a gun in his hand. Kisumi pointed the gun at Saramo. Sakura saw Kisumi and yelled Kisumi's back and saw him about to shoot Saramo. Sakura ran to Saramo and as Kisumi fired the bullet Everyone looked at Saramo. The bullet hit, Saramo's eyes went wide as he turned around to see Sakura falling to the ground. Sakura hit the ground laying still Everyone's eyes widen in shock including Kisumi.**

 **''SAKURA!'' Yelled Everyone as they looked at Sakura who still laying down. Saramo pushed the man he was fighting away and bent down to Sakura to find the bullet. Saramo was crying he searched for where it might be and didn't find anything the people who knew Sakura started crying as well.**

 **''Sa-Saramo'' Said Sakura trying to speak.**

 **''Yes Sakura'' Said Saramo still crying. Sakura wiped the tears from Saramo's face.**

 **''Don't cry'' Said Sakura ''I'll be alright.'' Saramo couldn't stop crying while Kisumi got mad.**

 **''How dare you make me almost kill the love of my life now you will really die.'' Said Kisumi ready to try and shoot Saramo again. As he tried a truck and alot of police cars came. The person who came out the truck was Mrs. Mai, Haruka, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa. the first thing they saw was Sakura laying on the floor they ran towards her but stopped when they saw Kisumi.**

 **''I knew you would be behind this.'' Said Mrs. Mai as the police started walking out with thier guns pointed.**

 **''Stand down or i'll shoot'' Said Kisumi. Saramo yelled and Kisumi fired another shot at him but this time it was blocked by a bullet proof vest that Mrs. Mai threw in front of him.**

 **''Aunt Mai'' Said Saramo as he watched Mrs. Mai put on the bullet proof vest. Then a cop threw her a gun.**

 **''Mom what are you doing?'' Asked Sasori**

 **''Oh Sasori i never told you i used to be on a police task force and the FBI'' Said Mrs. Mai as she pointed the gun towards Kisumi. ''Now give up''**

 **''Never'' Said Kisumi he was about to shoot at the cops when Rin came up behind him and took the gun. Kisumi was about to punch Rin when Sasuke and Itachi kicked him in the gut.**

 **''That was for Sakura'' Said the three boys as Sasori grabbed Kisumi and threw him towards the police. The police grabbed Kisumi and held him up.**

 **''Kisumi Shigino you are under arrest for harassment, street fight, and attempt in murder to Sakura and Saramo Haruno.'' Said the chief of police. They put Kisumi in one car and that car drove off. Then Saramo looked back at Sakura who had her eyes closed but hardly breathing.**

 **''What about Sakura?'' Asked Saramo.**

 **''Let's take her to the hospital ASAP'' Said the chief. Saramo picked up Sakura and headed to the police car with the chief.**

 **''The reason i want them to ride in my car is because it's much faster.'' Said the chief. Mrs. Mai nodded and walked to Saramo and Sakura who was in the car already.**

 **''We will be there soon till then please take care of Sakura.'' Said Mrs. Mai to Saramo.**

 **''I promise i will'' Said Saramo as he held Sakura tight to him. Then the police man got in the car and started driving, once at the hospital the chief and Saramo got out the car Saramo picked up Sakura holding her bridly style and they started running to the entrance and found someone to take Sakura and check her out. Saramo watched as they took Sakura into a room.**

 **''You have a brave sister giving her life for yours.'' Said the chief.**

 **''Thank you but i would never be able to live with myself if she died because of me.'' Said Saramo as he and the chief sat down. After a hour the rest of the gang got there.**

 **''Is Sakura ok?'' Asked Rin**

 **''I don't know they never told us yet.'' Said Saramo**

 **3 Hours Later**

 **The doctor came out and signaled everyone to come in. When they got inside the room they saw Sakura reading. Sakura looked up and saw the gang and jumped out of the bed.**

 **''Saramo'' Said Sakura hugging the life out of her brother.**

 **''Sakura is a strong girl she took the bullet right in the shoulder but when we took it out it started healing already. Not only that but she said the only reason she survived and that she healed fast was because she loves you guys.'' Said the doctor.**

 **''Good'' Said Mrs. Mai ''I'm glad your safe and well.''**

 **''Thank you'' Said Sakura as she hugged each person in the room.**

 **''She is allowed to go home but please be careful.'' Said the doctor.**

 **''No promises'' Said Sakura the doctor smiled and walked out the room**

 **''Have a good day.''**

 **''You too'' Said the gang as they started leaving the hospital. Outside Sakura yawned and instantly fell asleep Rin catching her before she hits the ground.**

 **''Man she must be tired'' Said Sasuke**

 **''After all she been threw who can blame her.'' Said Taku as him and everyone else smiled. Rin picked up Sakura bridly style and they made thier way to the car. Sakura rode in the car with Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi, and Rin while Saramo rode his motocycle back home. Once there Rin picked up Sakura and carried her to the door where Saramo unlocked it and Sakura woke up. Sakura looked up and saw Rin's face.**

 **''Thank you'' Said Sakura as she got down blushing.**

 **''No problem'' Said Rin as he put her down. They then looked at each other not letting thier gaze break when the car horn beeped.**

 **''Sorry Sakura i'll see you tomorrow.'' Said Rin running out the door.**

 **''Ok see you'' Said Sakura as she waved she then walked up the staires with Saramo to go to sleep.**

 **''You sure you don't want to sleep with me tonight just in case.'' Said Saramo. Sakura smiled and kissed her brother's cheek making his face turn red.**

 **''I'll be fine.'' Said Sakura as she took out her ponytail and ran her fingers throught her long hair. Sakura layed down in her bed and looked out the window.**

 **''Kisumi is finally defeated and i feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.'' Said Sakura ''Now i protected you guys''**

 **Well guys here was this chapter i wanted it to be the longest chapter in the story and i'm pretty sure it is. Remember to leave a comment at the end.**


	11. Chapter 10 Red And Pink

Chapter 10: Red and Pink

Sakura woke up as happy as can be still remembering her fight with Kisumi yesterday. Sakura ran to Saramo's room and jumped on his bed. Saramo jerked up and looked at Sakura who just fell off the other side of the bed.

''Sakura haha what haha are you haha doing?'' Asked Saramo laughing as hard as ever.

''I was just happy and now my head hurt.'' Said Sakura holding her forehead. Sakura then started laughing as she and Saramo walked out his room and went downstaires to cook breakfast. Sakura walked in the kitchen and put on a apron then got 4 eggs, bacon, pancakes mix and started cooking. Saramo smiled at his sister as she contuined cooking.

''Looks like Sakura is happy'' Thought Saramo as he leaned againsted the door way. After 12 minutes of cooking Sakura put the food on thier plates and got some orange juice to pour in her's and Saramo's cup. Saramo then started setting up the table as Sakura started bringing food to the table. Sakura and Saramo sat down at the table and looked at each other smiling.

''It's been awhile since we had a good meal without something going wrong.'' Said Sakura

''Yeah finally'' Said Saramo

''Now let's eat or our food will get cold plus we still have school in a hour and thirty minutes.'' Said Sakura. Saramo nodded and they started eatting. After breakfast they went upstaires to get dressed in thier school uniforms. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

''I look ok but i need to do my hair.'' Thought Sakura then she walked in the bathroom and started combing and brushing her hair. Sakura couldn't do the back so she called Saramo in and had him brush the back of her hair.

''Looks like your hair grew again Sakura'' Said Saramo as he kept combing her hair.

''Really man but Mrs. Mai did tell us that Mom always had long hair just like mine.'' Said Sakura

''Yeah but you get your good looks from me.'' Said Saramo smirking.

''HA don't make me laugh.'' Said Sakura as she smirked back at her brother. Saramo felt happy now that he had a good relationship with his sister again.

''Sakura...Your the best sister ever.'' Said Saramo. Sakura's eyes widen slighty then she turned to look at Saramo.

''Saramo...Your the best brother ever.'' Said Sakura as she hugged her brother. Saramo hugged her back and they walked out the bathroom. They then put on thier shoes and walked towards Saramo's motocycle.

''Ready to go?'' Asked Saramo as he put on his helmet and got on his motocycle.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she walked towards the motocycle. Saramo threw her her pink helmet and Sakura caught it. She then got on the motocycle behind Saramo and they started thier way to school.

At school Sakura and Saramo met up with Haruka and the gang.

''Hi Sakura how are you doing?'' Asked Haruka as the siblings walked closer to them.

''Pretty good how are you?'' Asked Sakura

''Were good'' Said Nagisa jumping on Rei's back. Sakura smiled as Haruka walked towards her.

''So Kisumi is done with now huh?'' Asked Haruka. Sakura looked at him and to the rest of the gang who's eyes were not locked on Sakura.

''We won't have to worry about him anymore.'' Said Sakura putting her thumb up in a way that would make Lee and Gai proud. Saramo's eye twitched as he imagined Gai sensei and Lee standing next to Sakura and they doing that pose.

''Hi Sakura'' Said ?

''Mrs. Mai, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori what are y'all still doing here.'' Said Sakura running up to them.

''Well we just wanted to see our Kisumi defeater.'' Said Sasori as he ruffled Sakura's hair. Sakura giggled as she started fixing her hair. Once she fixed it she was hugged by Sasuke and Itachi. Sakura hugged them back when a voice from behind called.

''Sakura what's up?'' Said ? Sakura turned around and saw who called her name. She then ran up to them as they picked her up spun around and put her down.

''Taku, Dai what are you guys doing here?'' Asked Sakura as everyone walked up behind her.

''We actually go to this school we never knew you went here too.'' Said Taku then he saw Saramo behind Sakura.

''This your brother?'' Asked Taku pointing towards Saramo.

''Actually I'm her twin brother.'' Said Saramo taking a step up next to Sakura. Sakura smiled as her brother took a protective stance.

''Cool you guys do look alike in many ways.'' Said Dai as he smiled at Sakura and all the guys behind her.

''These people really care about Sakura i guess they can count me and Taku now as well.'' Thought Dai.

''You know what i want to know.'' Said Sasuke.

''What?'' Asked Sakura

''When is Sakura going to get a boyfriend.'' Said Sasuke smirking at Sakura as her face started to go red.

''Yeah Sakura your surrounded by hot guys when are you going to pick.'' Said Mrs. Mai making Sakura go even redder.

''Mrs. Mai your surpposed to be on my side.'' Said Sakura. Mrs. Mai smiled and laughed. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes before heading to class leaving all the boys and Mrs. Mai smiling.

After School

Sakura and Saramo was about to leave school when someone pulled up on a motocycle in front of them. The twins waited to see who was on the bike and when the person took off his helmet it was Rin.

''Rin what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura.

''I came to see you Sakura.'' Said Rin as he put the helmet under his armpit.

''Oh ok what do you need?''

''I want to take you to this cool amusement park.'' Said Rin as he smiled at Sakura showing his shark teeth reminding Sakura and Saramo of Kisame's smile.

''Ok sure when do you want to go?'' Asked Sakura.

''Actually it starts right now.'' Said Rin. Saramo looked at Sakura as she looked surprised.

''Oh so should we go now.'' Said Sakura. Rin nodded and Sakura walked towards Saramo's motocycle and got her helmet.

''Wait what time will you be back?'' Asked Saramo.

''I'll have her back by 9 o'clock.'' Said Rin as he and Sakura got on his motocycle and put on there helmets. Rin started the bike.

''See you soon Saramo'' Said Sakura as they started to take off. Saramo smiled as he saw them ride off. Sasuke and the gang then walked up behind Saramo.

''Where's Sakura?'' Asked Sasori.

''She just left with Rin to go to this new amusement park.'' Said Saramo. Everyone nodded and started going home.

Sakura and Rin made it to the new park.

''So where should we go first?'' Asked Rin

''Anywhere.'' Said Sakura. Then they heard a voice and turned to look the way the voice was coming from.

''Come one come all step right up and test your might.'' Said a man standing on a stool. Sakura and Rin walked over to him.

''Let me try this.'' Said Rin to the man. The man gave Rin the hammer and he smacked down on the button.

''Awww too bad better luck next time.'' Said the man. Rin walked back next to Sakura and stood next to her.

''Sorry Sakura'' Said Rin looking down. Sakura walked up to the man and stared him down.

''I would like a go at it.'' Said Sakura. Rin looked up at Sakura as the man gave her a hammer everyone in the park stopped and crowded around her. Sakura slamed the hammer down on the button and hit the bell. Everyone looked shocked at Sakura.

''Congrats miss you just won a giant bear.'' Said the man as he gave her the bear. Sakura took the bear and walked towards Rin who was still surprised that she won.

''I'm so telling Saramo about this.'' Said Rin as he walked next to a smiling Sakura. As they walked they saw a little girl who's mother and father was conforting her. Sakura walked up the the crying girl and kneeled down to her hieght.

''What's wrong little girl?'' Asked Sakura

''I...was just standing around...the bathroom...waiting for my mommy...then this mean kid came up to me...and took my dolly.'' Said the girl crying in between. Sakura looked at the little girl with sad eyes then she looked at Rin then at her stuffed polar bear.

''Here take this'' Said Sakura as she held out her polar bear. The little girl looked up from her hands and saw the bear Sakura was trying to give to her. She took the bear with welcoming arms and happy eyes. The little girl then hugged the bear with all her heart as her parents put a hand on her shoulder smiling at her. Sakura stood up with Rin coming up next to her. The parents looked at Sakura smiling at her.

''Thank you so much'' Said the mother towards Sakura.

''Yeah we never seen her so happy.'' Said the father.

''No problem i'm just glad she's happy again.'' Said Sakura looking at the little girl who was still hugging the bear tightly. Then she gave the bear to her mother and ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura kneeled down to her hieght again and hugged her back.

''Thank you miss so much i'm so happy now.'' Said the little girl still hugging Sakura. Sakura hugged the girl tightly then broke the hug ruffleing the girl's hair.

''No problem little girl no more tears though.'' Said Sakura as she stood up. ''Have a great night you guys.''

''Bye'' Said the family as Sakura and Rin walked away.

''That was really nice what you did back there.'' Said Rin

''Well if i was little and got my doll stolen i would want something to replace it also and my bear was that and more.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Rin who smiled back. Rin looked at his watch and started to panick.

''What's wrong Rin?'' Asked Sakura.

''The show is about to start follow me.'' Said Rin as he took Sakura's hand and started to run with her behind him. They ran and ran till Rin said they reached the place.

''What are we doing here?'' Asked Sakura looking confused at why they were at the edge of a hill.

''Sit down it's about to start.'' Said Rin as he sat down. Sakura sat down next to him and looked forward. right when they sat down somthing shot up in the sky at first they didn't notice till they heard a big boom and saw different colors light up the sky and faded into nothing. Then more of them kept coming.

''Whoa this is amazing'' Said Sakura as her eyes lite up in the sight of the fireworks. As they watched the show they smiled having the best time ever. Once the sky cleared Sakura and Rin looked at the sky the stars shining bright.

''Hi Rin can you help me up?'' Asked Sakura as Rin started getting up and extended his hand towards Sakura. Sakura took his hand and stood up next to Rin. Rin looked at Sakura as she looked back at him. Rin turned to Sakura and couldn't stop stareing at her. What really got him was her eyes he couldn't stop stareing at her emerald green eyes that looked even more beautiful with the sparkling stars reflexed with it. Rin stood across from Sakura now and still couldn't stop stareing at her.

''Sakura'' Said Rin

''Yes Rin'' Said Sakura as a fireworks started to fly in the sky again. Rin couldn't stop himself he leaned in towards Sakura and planted a kiss right on her lips. Sakura looked shock for a moment and started leaning in more too as the fireworks bursted behind them. Rin put his hands around Sakura's waist as Sakura put her arms around Rin's neck. After a another minute they broke apart.

''I'm sorry Sakura'' Said Rin as he turned around feeling bad for stealing Sakura's first kiss.

''No no your ok that was great Rin'' Said Sakura smiling. Rin smiled back at Sakura and got on one knee as if he was purposeing.

''Sakura...will you be my girlfriend?'' Asked Rin. Sakura looked at Rin surprised then told him her answer.

''Yes Rin i would love to be your girlfriend.'' Said Sakura as she was then hugged by Rin. Rin took Sakura's hand and they started walking back to the motocycle. Once there they put on thier helmets and started riding back to Sakura's house. Rin got off his motocycle and started walking Sakura to her door.

''Today was great i had a blast'' Said Sakura as they reached the door.

''Same here'' Said Rin stareing at Sakura again as they started leaning towards each other the door opens.

''Hi guys'' Said Saramo

''Hi bro'' Said Sakura

''How was y'all's night?'' Asked Saramo

''Good i must go now sadly though bye Saki bye Saramo.'' Said Rin then he kissed Sakura's cheek and ran off. Saramo stood there with wide eyes.

''What just happened?'' Asked Saramo. Sakura smiled.

''I'll tell you tomorrow good night Samo.'' Said Sakura going to her room. Saramo looked at Sakura then smiled.

''So my little sister got herself a boyfriend huh.'' Thought Saramo then he walked upstaries.

Sakura layed down and started to drift off to sleep.

''This truly a good day i can't wait to tell Ino and the girls back home. And Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori will freak.'' Said Sakura smiling before falling to sleep.

''That would be funny.''

 **Hi Everyone i hope you like this fanfic i loved writing it and if you have an idea for my next fanfic tell me and i'll look into it. I do cross overs, School, and ninja fanfics. Here are some of the animes i can do a cross over with DBZ, Fairy Tail, Blue Exrocist, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter X Hunter, Bleach, One piece, Death Note and a couple of others. I also do pairing as you can tell. Also check out my other Fanfic called the Uchiha siblings. leave a comment and give me more ideas.**


End file.
